Yuuri's Twin
by pikachumomma
Summary: Harry was adopted.  He is in fact Yuuri's twin and Conrad falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

On Harry's 17th birthday he received an inheritance, a powerful one. He gained control of water and wind. Now that is not normally possible. But it turns out that Harry was not only a wizard but also a demon.

A few days after his birthday he went to Gringotts to figure out why he had his new gifts. After doing a blood test, it was revealed that he was adopted. The Potter's couldn't have children and Albus had told them that he had found the perfect child for them. Not really questioning it, they went along with and loved their precious Harry.

Finding out that his real parents were the Shibuya's and that he had a younger twin brother and an older brother was exhilarating, but he was also furious. It was one more thing that hid from him. You would think that after everything he did that he would be told the secrets of his life. No more. Dumbledore and everybody burnt the las t straw.

The Shibuya household was having a normal day when a knock was heard. Miko (or Jennifer) answered the door she squealed then promptly fainted. Shoma came to investigate and promptly fainted as well. Shori heard all of the noise and came down the stair and looked to the door and fainted too.

Looking at the people fainted on the floor, Harry just sighed and levitated them to the couches and waited till they woke up. Ten minutes late Miko and Shoma woke up and looked at each other, "Did you see our son?" they both questioned. Hearing a cough they looked towards the noise and saw their son standing and looking at them.

"Is it really you?" miko asked

"Are you referring to your long lost son?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am he."

Miko squealed and jumped up and started looking at him circling around. Letting out a disappointed sigh.

Harry heard the sigh and tensed. 'Apparently I'm not meant to belong anywhere.' Turning on his heel, he began to make his way to the door.

"Ahhhh! Where are you going?" Miko cried!

"I'm not wanted so I am leaving"

"WHAT! NO! You are wanted! Come back here!"

"Really? Your sigh said different" Harry retorted.

"No, I just hoped that at least one my kids would have wings."

"That's it?"

"Yes, come back over and sit, and call me mama." Miko grabbed her son dragged over to where her and shoma were sitting.

"ok mama" Miko was so happy to be called mama that she started to cry. Calming down, she asked "Now the last I saw you was when you me and yuuri went to the park. We were so distraught we looked for you everywhere and the police couldn't find anything."

"Ahh, well I can fill you in. You see there was this old man named Dumbledore and he was looking for the perfect weapon. He was in Japan at the when he came across us. Apparently he felt great power coming from me. I don't know if you know or not but I am a demon and a wizard. So he took me and gave me to another couple. But that couple was murder by an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort."

A gasp was heard and Harry and Miko turned to look at Shoma. "I know that name."

"How?" Harry questioned

"He was sending messengers trying to get us to join the war. We told him no of course."

"Ahh well that makes things easier. So you have heard that he is dead correct?"

"Yes, killed by the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."

"Right well" instead of answering he lifted up his fringe and revealed his famous scar. It has faded a bit but still visible.

Shoma didn't say anything. Instead he reached over and pulled Harry into a hug. A few seconds later he whispered, "I never wanted that for you or any of my sons. But I am proud of you my son."

Hearing that praise from his father, caused Harry to break down and cry. Hearing that from his real dad was overwhelming. Sniffing a little later he looked at his parents and said, "well you now have one of thee most powerful son on the planet. And mom, I do have wings"

"Wha? How" she stuttered.

"Part of being a is being able to transform into an animal. Usually people only get one form, but I'm not normal and have two. One is a pure black wolf and a griffin."

"OH oh oh can I see?" Miko asked

"Sure." Transforming into his wolf form he sat down and tilted his head looking at his mom and dad. His dad had a look of shock and his mom was cooing. Shifting to his other form, he continued to look at his parents. Both his parents had look of complete shock and was speechless. He knew that his griffin form was one to behold. His wings where pure white and as was his feathers but his body and tail was light gray near his head and wings and the further away it was the darker it turn, his feet and tail were black.

Hearing a loud squeal he saw his jump up and rush over to him and started to pet his wings.

Shoma finally breaking out of his daze, just shook his head and smiled.

AN – alrighty what do you think so far? Both the brothers will be introduce next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- So I should probably explain some things first. Miko and Shoma recognized Harry right away because of Harry's eyes. They are still green, because his magic. I would also like to think that his parents and Shori would know him right way. Also I realize that the first chapter was pretty fast but as soon as Harry found out left straight away to find his family with the goblins help. No confrontations have happened yet. Hopefully this helped. On to the story!

The next morning was eventful to say the least. Since Shori wasn't looking like he would wake up anytime last night, they had put him to bed, while they stayed up talking about Harry's past. So when Shori finally woke up, he was in his room. Thinking that last night was dream he sighed. He had dreamed of his lost younger brother all grown up. Shaking his thoughts clear he got up from and made his way down to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table waiting for his mom to make breakfast. He was soon lost in his thoughts never noticing his brother and mother walking through the door.

Harry was still sleeping when he was jarred awake by a loud baniging sound. Jumping out of bed and into a defensive position.

"Aaaahhhh! Such a warrior!" Blinking Harry recognized it was his mother at the door. Rubbing his eyes he relaxed and said, "Good morning mama." He started looking for his glasses before he remembered that during his fourth Sirius had bought a potion to correct his vision.

"So what are the plans for today?" Harry asked.

"First is a big breakfast then Yuu-chan is supposed to be home today!" Miko rushed out with a large smile. "Come on Come on." She started pulling Harry out the door and down stairs.

"Um so where is Yuuri at?" Harry questioned as they made their way down the stairs.

"Oh he is busy being the best demon king he can be."

Shocked, Harry stopped for a moment. Apparently Yuuri and him were meant to have huge destinies. Seeing his mom look at him, he just shook his head and smiled before continuing down the stairs. Entering the kitchen he saw his older brother sitting at the talking looking deep in thought. He didn't want to disturb him but his mom had other thoughts.

"Sho-chan! You're awake!"

Hearing his mom startled him, and Shori fell out of chair. Grumbling he looked up and saw Yuuri. No wait that wasn't Yuuri, it was his other brother, Yori. So last night wasn't a dream. Jumping up and hugging him tightly. "Its really you Yori!"

"Um was that my name?" Harry/Yori asked slightly confused.

"Yes it is." Shori answered.

"Awwwww! My boys! We just need Yuu-chan!" Miko was slightly crying looking at her two eldest boys.

"Why do you need me mom?" a voiced called from the doorway.

Everyone turned around and saw Yuuri standing there looking at everyone.

"Yuu-chan! Call me mama." Their mom yelled.

Yuuri was looking at the three people in the kitchen. His mom had teary eyes and his brother was holding another boy, well actually a man. The stranger looked him except for his eyes, and he was slightly taller and bigger than him. When their eyes connected, there was a blinding light and they running at each other and held on to each other. "Brother" was whispered by both and they started to cry. Once that we whispered they were pulled into each other's mind. Seeing each other lives. Relearning each habits and likes. Reconnecting as twins. Pulling away and both wiping their eyes.

Sniffliing Harry asked, "So you already have a fiancée?"

Laughing shakily, "Yeah but it was misunderstanding at first. But he is a great friend."

Laughing as well, "Sure, keep telling yourself that," Harry replied.

"Are you really that good with a sword?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, I had very intense training as you probably saw."

"I'm not very good with a sword. But I'm still learning and trying."

"I can help you and show you other things as well."

"You don't have to"

"I have to, you're my baby brother!" Harry exclaimed.

"You're not going to be like Shori are you?"

"You mean over-protective and over-bearing?"

"Hey!" Shori yelled, but he was ignored.

"Just slightly-less protective but you need to make your own decisions. And land face first in the mud sometimes."

Laughing they continued to chatter away ignoring everyone as they continued to reaffirm their twin bond.

It was lunch time by time they noticed the rest of the family and the smell of curry. They noticed their father and brother staring at them in awe. Whether from that stories and facts they told each other or that they could talk that long without pausing.

"Yu-chan are you staying for a while?" Miko asked.

"No I gotta get back to Shin Makoku. I just came to tell you I was still alive and that I would be gone for another couple of days."

"Can I go with you Yuuri?" Harry asked.

"Sure Yori, it'll be great. Although beware of Wolfram, he can be over the top a bit."

"Yuu-chan! Yo-chan! You can't leave yet. We just got our family back!" Miko cried.

"Mama it will only be for a bit then we will be home before you know it!" Harry/ Yori said hugging his mom.

Sniffling Miko agreed. Yuuri seeing their father and brother opening their mouths, grabbed Yori's hand and darted up the starts and into the bathroom. "Hold your breath!" Jumping in Yuuri and Yori disappeared into the water but not before hearing Shori yell at them.

In Shin Makoku, a week had past. And everyone was getting anxious. Yuuri had said he would only be gone a five days but another two days had past. So when they heard that Yuuri was returning some relieved and while one was livid. As they made their way to the temple, they wondered what had held up their heika. Standing in front of the fountain, they saw two people emerge. One of them they knew as it was Yuuri but the other one looked like Yuuri but was different, for one he was taller and slightly broader and his eyes were green instead of black. His eyes also held a deep sadness while Yuuri's still had their innocence.

"Wimp! You are cheating on me with him!" Wolfram yelled and started towards Yuuri. Unfortunately he was stopped by the stranger's sword pointing at him. Soon Gwendal and Gunter had their swords drawn and pointed at the stranger. Conrad had drawn his as well but the stranger looked so familiar. Looking at the fierce green eyes. Then he remembered Yori. Yuuri's twin, the one that was stolen. He remembered when he had asked Yuuri in private how his brother was and all you got was that he was gone. Sheathing his sword he walked forward and grabbed Yori into a hug and whispered, "I'm so sorry. If I would have known I would have stayed longer." He had let down both of the brothers.

When they had came through the fountain, the first thing Harry noticed was that water was a rather wet transportation and that he could understand a word. Disoriented he saw a blond start towards his brother, he moved in front of Yuuri and had his sword drawn. The blond stop but a gray-haired man and a lavender hair moved had him at sword point as well. He wasn't worried. But he was surprised when the brown haired man swept him up into a hug, tensing not knowing what would happen, but relaxed slightly when he heard the man speak Japanese. Then the man let go and said something he couldn't understand and he heard his brother move from behind him and started talking in the same language. Whatever he had said must have worked because the swords were withdrawn. He relaxed somewhat, then smack his forehead. He forgot that he could just use a translation spell. Sometimes he truly wondered why he forgot he was also a wizard.

When they saw Conrad hug the stranger, they were a bit surprised. When Conrad turned to them and said that this Yuuri's older twin brother and that he was just protecting him, they lowered their swords. Gunter was going to ask some questions about why no had mentioned that Yuuri had a twin when they watched him smack his forehead. They heard a mumble and then they heard a voice, "Ah" the Yuuri's twin rubbed his neck. "Um yeah sorry about that, I thought you were going to attack my brother. Um he told me about you guys but being disoriented from the travel I was not thinking straight. I am Yori, Yuuri's older twin brother."

Gwendal looked at him and grunted, "Well if you are any good with weapon, then fine all better for heika." Without another word stalked off to horse.

Wolfram was more disgruntled, "Yuuri you wimp, hiding behind your brother that you never told me about."

"but I didn't-" but Yuuri was cut off by Gunter.

"OH Heika! I was so worried. But now you are fine! And you have brought your brother to meet me! Heika is kind and generous!" Gunter then proceeded to glomp onto Yuuri crying before turning to Yori and glomping onto him as well crying about how he must just like Yuuri.

Conrad seeing Gunter hug Yori made him alittle jealous. He couldn't figure out why though. But when he saw Yori's eyes turn to him looking for a way out, he felt a little better. Coming to his rescue Conrad called out, "Heika must be tired Gunter, perhaps we should head back?" Gunter then burst out crying about how could he forget that Yuuri-Heika would be tired!

Heading to the horses, Conrad realized that they were one horse short. "Yori would you like to ride with me? As we are one horse short." Watching Yori look between his brother and him, he saw him nod and walked over to stand next to him. Boosting him up onto the horse first, Conrad swung up in front of him gracefully. Looking back at Yori he said with a smile, "We can go slow if you wish" Seeing the others had already left Conrad started at a slow trot. He felt arms wrap around his waist and whisper in his ear, "Go as fast as you can."

AN- so hopefully this was better and didn't go quite as fast. Thank you to all of you how reviewed : panda-ryuu-chan, shadowhunterz, SlyAddiction, treek6, Haunt of twilight, and Zerri. I take in into all reviews and try to incorporate all the helpful remarks. You guys help make the story better! Also I wanted to thank all of you who have added this story to their favorites and alerts!


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed in Shin Makoku, and everyone in the palace knew of Yori. While everyone loved and cherished Yuuri first and foremost, Yori was quickly becoming the second most liked person. The people knew that the twins were always kind and wanting to help. They could also tell that Yuuri was definitely more passive and more hyper until you pushed him too far. While Yori was more calm and a prankster. You didn't push Yori like you did Yuuri, otherwise you could ended bald and spotted singing a love song to everyone you met *cough Wolfram cough*. It had been a nice warm morning and the two brothers were walking down corridor chatting about the differences in their preferred sport when Wolfram showed his head.

"Baseball needs a good mind to play a game successfully."

"Quidditch you need sharp eyes and quick reactions."

"Yuuri! You wimp! How could you forget about me? I'm your fiancée!" Wolfram bellow and walking towards them.

Yori seeing his brother go wide eye and start looking for an exit.

"Wolfram, he hasn't forgotten you. Since we have been apart for sixteen years, don't you think that we deserve some time to be brothers once again?" Yori asked nicely and calmly.

"I haven't seen him for weeks and now all he does is want to hang and talk with you!" retorted Wolfram.

"So if you saw Gwendal for 10 yrs of your life then you were stolen and didn't see him till you 110 yr old you wouldn't want to get to know him again whenever you had time?"

"Its not the same. You are just his brother and I am going to be married to him! IF Gwendal was married I wouldn't do what you are doing!"

"but Yuuri isn't married though."

"He will be! You wimp! Why aren't you saying anything?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Wolfram screamed as his hair started to fall down to the floor.

"What did you –" Wolfram started but then he started to sing:

"_The woman in me  
>Needs you to be<br>The man in my heart  
>To hold tenderly<br>'Cause I'm a woman in love  
>And it's you I run to<br>Yeah the woman in me  
>Needs the man in you<em>

Yuuri was looking at Wolfram in mortification as Wolfram started to sing to him. Turning towards his elder brother in horror. Seeing him smirk, made Yuuri realize that while he was fun and loving, he could be vindictive.

Yori watched in amusement until he saw Conrad walk around the corner. Looking to his brother he lifted in eyebrow and nodded to Conrad, seeing a smile in return, they both left Wolfram singing love songs.

"Why is Wolfram singing?" Conrad asked why the duo reached him.

"Well he was being his normal self when Yori told basically told him to leave us alone since we haven't seen each other in so long. Then Wolfram went off on Yori and Yori made him go bald and start singing." Yuuri rushed.

Conrad just raised an eyebrow at Yori. Yori blushed and mumbled, "He is my brother and it will wear off soon." Grabbing Yuuri's hand, they rushed past Conrad before they disappeared. But not before throwing Conrad a wink and smirk. Conrad smiled and laughed not worried were they could be.

While Wolfram was jealous of Yori spending time with his wimp, Gunter gushed about how thoughtful and intelligent Yori was. Yori loved to sit with Yuuri during his lessons to learn all about the Demon Kingdom. He would often nudge Yuuri and disillusion him till he made it to the door and then take it off letting Yuuri go play catch with Conrad, while keeping Gunter busy till dinner time. After dinner though, Yori made Yuuri sit down and he would recap what he learn that would probably be important for him to know. Keeping it short so Yuuri wouldn't get bored.

The person Yori won't help Yuuri with is Gwendal. Yuuri was king and needed to do his work. Yori understood the importance and would often ward his office not letting Yuuri out till the paperwork was done. He would hide from his brother then. No need to stay close by while Yuuri tries to blast with water. It was during that time that he sought out Conrad. IF he wasn't busy then he would stay and talk or have a light sparring match. It was also during one of those matching that he was introduced to Yozak.

"You're doing pretty good Yori" as Conrad blocked thrust.

"Not too bad yourself Conrad," Yori replied sidestepping a swipe.

"Perhaps we should pick up the pace?"

"Only if you can handle it?"

It then progressed into a flurry of sword movements, each blocking the other's attack. The faster they went the more it looked like a dance. A well rehearsed dance. Yori had went to block when he felt someone approach from behind conjuring up another sword, pivoted so one hand was still blocking Conrad but now his back wasn't vulnerable. Pointing the tip to the unknown he called out, "Show yourself or be stuck to a tree"

He saw Conrad had stopped and was looking at him funny. He knew Conrad knew that someone was there but wasn't going to let on.

Smirking at Conrad he turned towards the unknown and said, "You have till the count of five to show yourself!"

Nothing showed

"1…..2….3…4…5" When he reached five he threw his sword and pinned the person to the tree. Unfortunately the person was in the tree. The plus side was that it was a low hanging branch.

"I warned you!" He walked over and saw a bright red hair and a sexy well-muscled male pulling his sword out of his shirt.

"Tcch. You ruined my shirt!" The man cried

"I told you AND counted to five." Yori replied.

Grinning the man jumped down and held out his hand, "I'm Yozak."

Smirking Yori took the proffered hand and brought it to his lips "Pleasure" before bowing and kissing it. Standing up. He released the hand. "I'm Yori, Yuuri has told me much about you and your lovely "woman"."

Laughing Yozak grabbed Yori into a headlock saying, "Well aren't you just a charmer! You definitely kow how to make a man feel like he is the only one."

Grinning Yori escaped, and said "Really? Hmmm. I didn't realize that worked on men as well."

"Perhaps you should try it on Conrad here, to make sure."

Conrad who was watching the whole exchange with passive face but with jealously burning in his eyes was shocked when Yori turned to him with his hand held out palm out. Deciding to play along placing his hand in Yori's and said, "I'm Conrad Weller." He was shocked when instead of the smirked he had expected, was a gentle smile and a small but lingering kiss was placed on each of knuckles before hearing, "A definite pleasure. I'm Yori, my brother has told me that you are an excellent swordsman."

Seeing Conrad start to blush, Yozak came to his rescue, "So tell me, how did you know I was there? Only Conrad ever knows where I am?"

And so started the wonderful friendship between Yozak and Yori. Poor Conrad though. He knew he had a crush on the elder twin, and he knew that he was also starting to fall for him as well. Every time he saw Yori help his brother escape the clutches of his old mentor he would just smile, happy that Yori was able to care for his younger brother in a way that he could not. His eyes soften whenever he saw Yori playing with the servant's children. The most in important though was that his heart melted everytime Yori sent him That Smile to him. It was different from all of the other smiles. They were always wide and full of teeth showing off the merriment in his eyes. But That Smile was only for him. It wasn't a huge smile, but it soften his eyes and had a tender gaze about them. That Smile almost always made him weak at the knees.

Conrad was currently watching Yuuri teach Yori how to throw a baseball.

"Gah! How can you do all that stuff and can't throw a baseball?" Yelled Yuuri.

"Well at least I can catch and hit the ball!" Yori screamed back.

"Its funny to see Yori not great at something, isn't it Conrad?" Yozak asked walking up to him.

"It is pretty adorable." Conrad noticed his slip up and felt a slight blush rise up his face.

"Its ok Captain. I know you like him. Why don't you approach him?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Left foot in front of the right foot-"

"No. Its because he is heika's brother. It wouldn't be right."

There was a silent pause, as they watch Yuuri yell at Yori for throwing the ball at his head.

"He has feelings for you, you know?" Yozak started again.

"…"

"Its true. Besides his brother you are the first person he seeks. He is always trying to sit next to you. And don't forget that a couple of days ago he basically worshipped your hand."

Seeing the glare he sighed and continued, "Fine, fine, I'll drop it but if he ever asks you out, don't say no. You will miss out on a beautiful thing if you do." With that last piece said Yozak disappeared as silently as he appeared.

Later that night, while Conrad was patrolling the hall, he saw a lone figure out in the gardens. The closer he got it became more clear that it Yori sitting near the flowers, particularly by Conrad-Standing-Tall. He saw Yori softly pet the petals before sighing and looking up at the moon. Walking closer to Yori, he stopped a couple feet away.

"Whats the matter Yori?"

"Hey Conrad, why don't you come sit down?"

Walking last couple of feet, he sat down next Yori waiting for him to talk. It was a few minutes later when he finally spoke.

"Next week Yuuri and I are heading back."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I left some unfinished business back in England."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

And silence once again took over for a bit.

Yori bit his lip and looked at Conrad.

"So, um, for like the next couple of months are you going to be busy?"

"Just patrolling."

"Well, would you like to back with us?"

Conrad looked at Yori for a moment startled. Yori was asking him to come with them.

"Sure, we'll have to talk to Gwendal first."

"Right Gwendal."

"I thought you liked Gwendal?"

"Yeah, but only when he's not grouchy. I mean the other day, he saw me in Yuuri's office and his vein started to throb. He was getting ready to yell, when I told that I was escorting my wayward brother back from his escape, so he should chill. That just made him angier. So I booked it out of there. NO way was I staying there. Yuuri can fend for himself. Hahahah."

"do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you? Please? Pretty Please?" Yori asked while blinking his eyes and hands clasp in front of him.

"Yes I will talk to him." Conrad caved.

"Can you also ask about Wolfie too?"

Startled once again, Conrad couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Wolfram has an image to uphold here, but doesn't on earth. I think that Yuuri and Wolfie need to go on a date. I think we need to go on a date too" but that last sentence was mumbled.

Conrad didn't catch all of the last part except for "we" and "date". Blushing slighty, he cleared his throat.

"Right well, I can go ask Gwendal tomorrow."

"Really?"

Getting a nod in return, Yori jumped onto Conrad and hugged him. Frozen, Conrad didn't know what to do. When Yori let go he had a slight pink tint to his cheeks. "Right, um, see ya tomorrow!" and he got up and walked away at a very fast paced.

Conrad sat there thinking of Yori hugging him. And wishing that it would happen again and for longer. Next time he would hug back. Standing up he walked back to his room thinking about how he would ask/tell his brother of their plans.

AN – ha ha so the romance begins. Tell me what you thought! Thank you to all who review last chapter: panda-ryuu-chan (not sure yet, I'm thinking both), Haunt of twilight ( Yes they will, but not for awhile), 917brat (Not gonna have him do big magic yet), KyuubiChild717 (yeah for bit), SeverusDmitri18 (Conrad only saw him once or twice just like Yuuri, but Yori doesn't have Julie's soul so he had to search), Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama (no worries! ^_^), kiiyouko (thanks).

Also the song was _THE WOMAN IN ME (NEEDS THE MAN IN YOU) _by Shania Twain. Hehehe I thought it was rather fitting.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day they were leaving. Although everyone but Wolfram knew what was going on. They had decided to wait till the last moment before telling him he was going as well.

"Heika please be careful and remember to hurry back," Gwendal said as everyone stopped near the fountain.

Gunter was sobbing onto Gwendal's should mumbling about how it was unfair that he couldn't go.

Wolfram was glaring at Yuuri, Yori and Conrad. He hadn't spoken to them for two days.

"I will Gwendal. As soon as we are finished with Yori's business we will be straight back." Yuuri replied.

"Besides we will be travelling quite fast. No wasted delays" Yori smirked.

"Time to go, Conrad grab Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled.

Conrad moved fast snatching up wolfram and dashed over to the fountain jumping in at the same the Twins stepped in. Water came up and surrounded them. Bring them to Earth in the Shibuya's bathroom,.

"I really hate water travel." Muttered Yori. Getting out of the tub, he turned to Conrad helping him out as well. They didn't wait for Yuuri and Wolfram to get out. Leading him to his room, which was the guest room before he came. Yori pulled out some clothes that would fit Conrad. The most he would have to do is lengthen the pants an inch or two. Then proceeding to strip out of his own soggy clothes.

"Do you think it was wise leaving Yuuri with Wolfram?" Conrad asked trying hard not to stare at Yori's bare back. But he couldn't help it especially when Yori shook off his boxer briefs. He did take a double look when he saw Yori's tattoo. Then a triple look when it moved.

"Yo- Yori?" he stammered.

"hmmm"

"Did your tattoo just move?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah it did. What did it do though?" Yori asked.

"It opened its eye, and it looked like it grinned. A very wolfish grin"

"Um, how to explain this" and Yori started to pace around the room. Which wasn't very big so it was more like step, step turn, step step, turn.

Taking a breath Yori stopped and looked at Conrad. Swallowing, 'damn he is sexy with wet hair, no! bad thoughts' clearing his throat Yori started to explain. "Ok so you know I'm a wizard right?"

Nodding yes, Conrad knew that only him and his brothers know, and the servants suspected something was different with Yori but they liked him too much and they didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Right, well. I can change into an animal, two in fact, very unusual. Anyways one of my forms is a black wolf. Since he was already a part of me, I decided to get a tattoo of him. Well, I drew the exact likeness of them out and went to a wizarding tattoo parlor. Usually they tattoos just color or move. None of them have their own mind. Well my magic recognized my wolf from the tattoo and merged with it. So now my wolf tattoo has its own mind, well its my mind, but more of the wolfish characteristics."

"So the opening of the eye and the grin?" Conrad prodded.

Feeling himself blush Yori looked down and realized that he was still naked and Conrad was close to being naked. Turning around he started to redress.

"Yori?"

"Um, he was checking you out, and um approves." Pulling his black t-shirt over his head, quickly said, "Um I smell curry. See ya downstairs." And fled the room.

Conrad was smiling widely. Yori's wolf approves which means Yori approves. Wondering whether or not he should make the first move, he started down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, he did not expect to find Yori hiding behind Miko and Yuuri hiding behind Wolram, while Shori was yelling at them.

Yori spotted Conrad and dashed to him, pulling him towards door, yelling, "Yuuri! You're on own!"

Yuuri watching his twin pull Conrad out the door grabbed Wolfram and made a beeline to them yelling, "Yori you loser! Leaving me defenseless!"

"Wolfie was there!"

"HE just stood there. You are supposed to be my older twin! Protecting me from our older brother!"

Stopping, Yori looked around seeing if anyone was about. Seeing no one, he told Conrad to hold onto his waist and don't let go. Yuuri and Wolfram finally caught up. "Hold on to each and don't let go! Hurry Shori is headed this way!" When they finally hugged each other Yori grabbed the grabbed and said "Hold on tight" And he apperated them way from there. As a matter of fact he apperated them to the alley behind Diagon Alley.

"What…the…heck Yori?" Wheeze Yuuri, "You complain about my water travel."

Wolfram looked alittle green and was still holding on to Yuuri for dear life.

Conrad was quite green and he was panting, he rested his forehead against Yori's shoulder. Arms still wrapped tight around his waist. If it wasn't for the queasiness he would be relishing the connect he had with Yori.

Yori sensing that Conrad was still having a slight problem, he gently turned around in his arms. Looking at his face. Bringing a hand up to his face, he asked, "Are you ok?" Getting a slight nod he frown, "move your arms to my shoulders Conrad." After Conrad had done what was ordered requestingly (hehe so not a word but it fits) Yori moved his hands to Conrad's sides rubbing up and down calming him down. Whispering so only Conrad can hear, "Sorry about that. I should have warned you."

Conrad was enjoying Yori's hands on his side. He was vaguely wondering what it would feel like on his bare skin, when he heard him speak. Answering him he said, "Its ok." And he leaned forward resting his forehead once again on his shoulder. A stray thought floating in his head, 'so glad that he is not as short as Yuuri.'

The two stayed that way for a couple of minutes, before Wolfram ruined the small peace and comfort they found in each other.

"Yuuri! Why are we here?" Wolfram complained

"I don't know Wolfram" Yuuri answered whiling watching his brother and godfather. He was wondering if he could ever have that. Which brought on another line of question, when did they get together?

"You wimp!"

Yori and Conrad both sighed. They did not want to their position, but the moment was shattered. Conrad dropped his arms and straighten his clothes while Yori turned back around.

"You are here because I need to do some errand running and thought you would like to see the wizarding world, unless you want to go back and face Shori?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

"Ok then, no complaining. Follow me and stay close to me." He lead them into the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't too worried about people recognizing him. Those few weeks in Shin Makoku did wonders. He was tan and had lost his baby fat. His hair was longer now too. Plus after his inheritance he no longer looked like the Potters. The only thing that could give him away is his scar, but that was hidden beneath his hair.

"Oh before I forget" he waved his hand and they felt a something trickle over them. "There now you will be able to understand everything."

The group walked into the tavern and Yori walked up to Tom.

" Ello 'gents. How can I help ye?" Tom asked.

"Two rooms for two days" Yori answered.

"That'll be 12 galleons."

Yori took out his GB debit card and Tom tapped his wand and said, "Rooms 12 and 14 for ye." Handing them the keys. The group took off to the stairs.

"Alright," Yori started off. "Yuuri and Wolfram you guys are sharing a room. You are number 14. Since it dinnertime and since Shori chased us off, we'll get dinner then hit the sack. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Why do we have to share a room?" Yuuri asked dodging ignoring a cry of "wimp" from Wolfram.

Yori looked between the two and motioned for Yuuri to follow him.

"Two reasons: One, cause I really want to spend time with Conrad. And Two, Yuuri you really need to reevaluate your feelings bro. You keep saying you don't want Wolfie and that you're not gay but your denial speaks louder."

"Do you like Conrad Yori?" Yuuri questioned.

"Yes, very much. I'm hoping that once we get back to Japan I can take him on date."

"oh. Um does Wolfram really like me that much?"

"Yes Yuuri, he does. Its why he is always jealous. He just wants your attention."

"What should I do?"

"Just think on it and stop denying it."

"Oh. Ok."

Meanwhile…

"So do you like Yori, Conrad?" Wolfram asked with a shrewd look on his face.

"Yes, I do" Conrad answered.

"Excellent!"

Conrad turned from watching Yori to look at Wolfram. "Why?"

"Because if you two start dating, I can have Yuuri back!"

Conrad turned to glare at his brother and rebuke him but The Twins were returning.

"Whose ready for some food?" Yori said while clapping and rubbing his together.

The next morning….

"What do you mean Dumbledore has authorize a marriage contract? And what's this about a monthly sum going to the Order of the Pheonix every month?"Yelled Yori.

"Well, he had said you agree and he even had your blood. He told us that it wasn't safe for you yet." Roundtooth replied.

"That's BULLSHIT! I'm gay! I've known from the beginning. Why would I want to married some chit?"

"I do not presume to know."

Sighing Yori sat down and asked, "How do I get out of it?"

"You can't I'm afraid."

Conrad had been sitting quietly watching the usually happy Yori go beyond pissed over what he has been learning at his bank today. His were dashed when he heard that there was already a marriage contract. Really poor Yori, or well Harry he should say. His eyes widen, 'that's it! Yori was adopted!'

"Yori, Roundtooth?" Conrad called out, when they turned to look at him, he had to suppress a shiver, he still wasn't use to the goblin.

"Yes?" Asked Roundtooth.

"What name is the marriage contract under?"

"Harry Potter of course." Snapped Roundtooth.

"Well technically he is Yori Shibuya, seeing how he was abducted from his original family."

Roundtooth turned thoughtful.

Yori let out a whoop and jumped onto Conrad hugging him with all his might.

"Lets do a blood test to see if this will work." Pulling a piece of parchment Roundtooth muttered a couple of words and turned back to a now slightly more composed Yori. "Just a drop of blood, Harry."

Pricking his finger, Yori let one drop fall and watched as his lineage was mapped out.

_Yori Shibuya_

_Real Mother: Miko Shibuya_

_Real Father: Shoma Shibuya_

_Adopted: Mother: Lily Potter_

_Adopted Father: James Potter _

_Legally adopted_

_Heir of Potter_

_Heir of Black_

_Heir of Gryffindor through Potter_

_Heir of Slytherin by conquest_

"What does legally adopted mean?" Yori questioned.

"It means the Potters weren't stupid nor ignorant." Roundtooth replied.

"Soo?"

"It means they never blood adopted you, never making you their real son. They also didn't change your name legally. They basically gave you a nick-name if you will."

"Oh. So the contract between Ginvera Weasely and Harry Potter is null and void since Harry Potter is a fictional name?"

"Correct. Which means they can't touch you or anything you own."

"So about that money that was stolen?"

"We will get it returned to you with interest."

Clapping his hands, Yori smirked and said, "Excellent."

"Well, it has been a long day Roundtooth, I believe my companions and I ready to leave."

"One moment Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin"

"Wha?"

"Seeing as you are the Head of the Houses of each of these Ancient and Noble Houses, you have duties to perfrom."

Frowning Yori said, "I see….What needs to be done?"

"Seeing as you have 4 seats in Wizegmont, you will have to be politically active. As well as run the Houses. Fortunately you are the only one left of each of the houses. So you just have to worry about their investments and your own upcoming family."

"Right. Do you perchance have books on what it entails being the Head of the House? And some of Politics? And while you're at etiquette?"

"I do but for a fee." Nodded Roundtooth.

"Done, is it possible to have it now? We really do need to leave."

"Of course." With a snap of his fingers, 20 large tomes appeared.

Yori seeing the books, gaped. Conrad saw his expression and softly chuckled. Sometimes Yori and Yurri were so alike. The goblin saw the look on Har-Yori's face, he shrunk them down and turned to Conrad. Handing them over he said, "He needs to read these. Make sure he does."

"I will" Conrad promised. Taking the small books he pocketed them and turned to Yori who was still gaping like a fish. Grabbing his arm he tugged, forcing Yori to focus.

"Time to leave and find our brothers." Conrad told him.

Shaking his head, "Right." Turning back to Roundtooth, "Thank you for all of your help today, May your gold overflow."

"It was no problem, Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin," Smirking when he heard a groan, "May you gold overflow as well."

Walking out the office, Yori turned to Conrad and asked, "Why do people enjoy tormenting me?"

"Perhaps for your reactions?" Conrad answered.

Groaning again, "Now you are tormenting me!"

Walking up close to Yori, Conrad leaned down to his ear and whispered, "No this is just friendly teasing, you'll know when I'm tormenting you." Gently nipping his ear, he heard Yori moan. Pulling away, he said, "Lets go rescue your brother from my brother down in the lobby."

Yori stared at Conrad's back, his very sexy-jean and tight black shirt back walking away. Oh yeah, he is sooo going to ask and take Conrad out on date now. Maybe he can return the torment.

AN- Well? How'd I do? Once again I really want to thank those who have reviewed! You guys seriously rock! Thanks guys: panda-ryuu-chan (hehe that was pretty evil right? And I agree with Yuuri/harry draco/wolfram being similar. I never compared Conrad to Remus tho. But ur right.) Haunt of twilight (so this was just one of the many trips to England just to let you know. Since times moves differently in the Demon Kingdom vs Earth), Firehedgehog (as long as I have inspiration), 917brat (will do), xoxh3l3nxox (thanks).

So whose ready for the dates? Any suggestions?


	5. Chapter 5

Walking into the lobby at Gringotts, they were expecting a shout matching at the very least. Not their brothers sitting calming and talking with each other. Exchanging looks, they shrugged at least they didn't cause a stir. Getting closer they heard part of their conversation.

"I don't know Wolfram, I'm really confused." Yuuri said.

"About what Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"About you."

"Me? Why?"

"You are one of my best friends but when we get into our trouble and you get hurt, its like I'm hurt." Yuuri confessed.

Wolfram stared in shock at Yuuri. Yuuri basically loves them but doesn't know it. He didn't know what to say for once he was speechless. It was then that they noticed their brothers. From the amused look on Conrad's faces and the smirk from Yori's, they guessed that they had heard what had been said, and both Wolfram and Yuuri turned a bright red.

Yori was happy his brother had actually taken his advice and started to think about his feelings rather than deny it. And Conrad was happy that they were finally sorta getting along that they had agreed to be nice big brothers and not tease them….For now.

"C'mon lets head back to Japan. I don't want to stay here for more than I have to." Yori said with his smirk still on.

"Alright. Are we doing that awful travel thing again?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah but it should be easier now though since you guys have done it once already." Yori answered.

And with that they left Gringotts Bank to head back to the Leaky Cauldron but not before they ran in a two certain redheads…..

"Can you believe it? Our savior just disappeared!" A tall red-headed male said

"I know! He was suppose to marry me! Well at least if something did happen to him I get everything." A red-headed girl said.

"Yeah at least Dumbledore made sure to do that." And they walked into the bank.

Yori and the gang had heard it all. They looked to Yori and saw his face completely devoid of any emotion, except for his eyes. They looked like a green fire, flickering between light green to dark emerald.

"Um, Yori what was that?" Yurri asked hesitantly.

But Yori didn't answer. Just stood there still. Perfectly composed. Almost like a statue. Slowly a wind picked up and was swirling around them, then a pressure came slowly building. But before it got to serious, it stopped and vanished and Yori told a breath and then smiled at them.

"So just a few blocks from here and then we can leave, Come Along now puppies!" And he turned and started to walk away.

They looked at each other with bewildered faces then back at Yori who had turned around and was patting his leg and saying "C'mon, whose a good puppy. C'mon"

Yuuri shook his head a small smile appearing on face as he watched Wolfram run towards Yori with threats of being burned, with Yori responding "You'll be the first to be neutered." Before sprinting off.

Conrad though was worried he had seen how angry Yori was up in the office. It was good to repress that much anger. He'll asked Yori later when they were in private.

By time everyone had caught up at the Leaky Cauldron, Yori had all checked them of their rooms and waiting by the front entrance. They walked to the alley where they first appeared.

"Alright Wolfram, Yuuri hold each other again and Conra-" but Conrad had already walked to Yori and wrapped his arms around him. "Right. Here we go." Grabbing Yurri's arm they disappeared with a pop. And landed upstairs in Yori's room. Looking at them, Yori noticed that they were in better condition than last time. Although Conrad still looks a little worse than the others. Releasing Yuuri's arm, he said, "Alrighty, so you guys shoo. We are leaving tomorrow right Yuuri?"

"Yeah" was the reply.

"Awesome so we have the whole afternoon and night! Seriously though shoo"

"Alright alright we're going." And they walked out the door.

Turning around in Conrad's arm looked at the soldier, and sighed he knew it was harder for muggles to apperate but figuring that Conrad was part demon he would have been fine. "Conrad will you put arms on my shoulders again?" Instead of replying he just complied still breathing heavily. And Yori once was rubbing his sides, although this time he added a little magic helping to calm him down. "I'm sorry Conrad." He murmured in his ear.

"Why are you sorry?" came the muffled reply.

"I knew that apperating was difficult for non-magic people I didn't realize how hard to would be you guys, especially you." He was still rubbing Conrad sides but they had started to drift lower towards the back each pass.

Conrad feeling Yori's hand on body was bad enough but with his roaming a little bit, that was torture.

"I don't have maryoku."Conrad whispered slightly ashamed. It was one of the reasons that he had become the best swordfighter. He was slightly nervous as well, would he be rejected? He started to pull away.

Yori feeling the change in Conrad, frowned. When he went to pull away Yori wrapped his arms around him tighter. Something was right. Why did he sound so dejected?

"So?" Yori responded. "We'll just use a different way of traveling next time."

Looking up, Conrad looked into his eyes seeing the confusion but no disgust. Granted things have been easier since Yuuri became king but only in the presence of the king did happen. Out on the streets was a different story. Feeling vunerble he didn't want to continue, but his heart was telling him it was alright to trust him.

Lowering his eyes, he asked, "You're not going to reject me?" Almost expecting to hear laughter, he closed his eyes.

Yori saw this and was silently wishing, what could have happened to cause his brave love, yes he loved him, to be scared?

Pulling him to bed, Yori got on and pulled Conrad into his arms, so he was laying on Yori chest.

Running his fingers through Conrad's hair he started, "I don't know what has happened in your past. But no I'm not going to reject you for not having something. I already fought and defeated one bigoted idiot over some this similar to this. I will not turn into him. Besides, I already care deeply for you. Plus you are my friend I don't let my friends and loved ones go very easily."

Conrad was silent. Yori said he cared for him. But was it one of friendship or something more. He already knew that he was in love Yori. Deciding for the moment to just enjoy Yori comforting him, he relaxed completely. Savoring the fact that he was in Yori's arms. He was still slightly worried about the marriage contract but the goblin had burned it and said it wasn't valid.

Yori spoke again, "You know, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me? And maybe go out to a restaurant afterwards?"

Conrad froze. Was he asking him out? Yori was asking him out on a date!

"Um, well if you don't want to go that's fine." What? He was backing out? Oh wait he hasn't answered yet.

"Yes. I would love to go out with you." Looking up at Yori.

"Really! Wait do you mean just with this date or like we could be boyfriends?"

"Both." He said smiling.

"Yes!" Yori yelled and leaned down and kissed Conrad. It merely a quick brushing of their lips before Shori came busting in.

"YO-CHAN! What is going on here? Why is Conrad laying on you? Is Conrad taking advantage of you? Don't worry! I'll protect you little brother!" and Shori began to march over to the bed.

Yori saw his older brother on a war path and quickly slipped from Conrad and the bed and met Shori in the middle.

"Shori, it ok," Holding his hands in a calming gesture. "Conrad and I just agreed to date each other and I was over estatic!"

"But, but he's older than you and and…" Shori started but quelled under Yori's glare.

"He may be older but what I have lived through makes me older. I have probably seen just as much as he has. The only difference is that it may have been spaced out instead of being crammed into 17 years. I think that we were are on the same page. Besides, as much as I love you Shori, you are my brother, you can't dictate my life. You can be there when I mess up and triumphed and offer support, but ultimately this is my life."

Sniffling Shori looked at his brother with new respect. He was a grown man, he didn't need him.

Seeing Shori's reaction, Yori sighed. He walked over and hugged him whispering, "I'll always need my older brother. Just not as a protector, besides I think I saw Wolfram making a move on our baby brother."

"WHA! NO! I'm coming Yuu-chan!" and he once more charged out of the room.

"Well that was cruel." Came from Conrad. Looking back at him on bed, Yori noticed that he had moved to sit against the headboard, but looking very relaxed and like he belonged there.

"Nah, Yuuri needs to learn when to stand up for himself. You gotta love your family and take in their advice and suggestions, but you can't let them live your life." Yori replied. "Movie or food first?" as walked over to the bed offering Conrad a hand up.

Taking the hand, he was about to say movie, when his stomach grumbled, blushing he said, "Perhaps food is first."

Walking downstairs the pair stopped on the last stair and just stared. The scene they were walking into was crazy.

Photo albums were spread out on the coffee table. Wolfram was standing toe to toe with Shori yelling somethings at each and Miko was trying to force angel wings onto Yuuri, while Yurri was trying to escape his mother's death grip and Shoma was standing across from shaking his head.

Deciding between that it would be safer to just escape as quietly as possible before they were noticed. They were half to the door when Shoma noticed them. Yori also looked up and saw his opening his mouth to say something, he started wildly shake his head and arms no.

Shoma saw his middle son quietly walking to the door with Conrad. Deciding that Yuuri had had enough torment he was getting ready to call out to his son. Yori started wildly waving his arms then motioning between him and Conrad leaving. Not letting them get away Shoma spoke, "Ah good! Yori! You can take your brother and his fiancée out."

Miko snapped her head to her middle child. "Wha? You are leaving again Yo-chan?"

Seeing his opportunity, Yuuri escaped fleeing out the front with Wolfram following him.

Damnit! There goes his plan!

"Mama, Conrad and I were planning on going a date. We'll be back."

Tearing up a little at being called mama, Miko said, "Ok Yo-chan. But make sure to be home for dinner."

Groaning, Yori complied, "Yes mama. We will be home for dinner" Glaring at his dad, Yori grabbed Conrad and hurried out of the house.

"Why didn't you back me up?" Yori said bumping shoulders with Conrad, and sliding his hand into Conrads. Startled at first but pleased, Conrad squeezed his hand.

Smiling at Yori, he said, "You had it handled."

"Yeah but now we can't go out to the restraint. And I've seen from Yuuri's memories that one smile from you and mama would have granted you anything."

"We can always go out for dessert Yori. And when and how did you see Yuuri's memories?"

"Fine, fine. Movie then after dinner dessert. Aaannnnddd I'm paying for everything."

Tugging Yori's hand, he said, "You are avoided that question. And are you sure, I have Earth money."

"I'm positive. I asked you out Conrad. I'm nothing but a gentleman." Winking at Conrad.

"We'll see. But Yori why aren't you answering my question."

"No particular reason, but I just want you to know, that it was a one time thing."

"Ok Yori."

Sighing "Right well after my birthday I had received my heritance. After I woke up and saw my appearance had changed, I went to Gringotts and found out that I was adopted. I was so angry at being I lied to, I found out who my real parents and tracked them down. When I arrived Miko, Shoma, and Shori all passed out on me. My parents and I talked and in the morning Shori finally woke up and we were happy and hugging, then Yuuri walked in. Our eyes connected. Then I was sucked into his mind and him into mine. We saw everything we had been through. We thoroughly understand each other."

"So every time you had said that he talked about us, you actually saw it?" Conrad asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He noticed Conrad was withdrawing again like early. "What's wrong?" gently tugging his hand.

"…"

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't abandon you."

"…"

Stopping he looked around, he saw a park and led Conrad over to a bench. When they were both sitting down, Yori wrapped his arms around Conrad. "I promise Conrad. I won't leave you. I think that I am almost probably the most understanding in most cases."

Very quietly Conrad asked, "So you saw when I had leave Yuuri? And abandon him?"

"Yes, but you know what?"

"What?"

"You did what was right, not easy. You did it for Yuuri. You found one of the boxes."

"Yeah, but I betrayed my king." Conrad choked on the last word.

"Shhhh, its ok Conrad." Stroking his hair as Conrad buried his head into Yori's chest. "One of the bravest men I know, had to act like he betrayed our side. He was forced to serve under a vile monster. But he ultimately won they won for us. I may have defeated the monster but without his help and training, I wouldn't have made it. The worse was that he did such a great job at deceiving both sides that no one knew who he was loyal except those who knew his role. My first year of schooling I accused him of being evil, but then he kept quietly saving me. And I changed my mind about him, once I had saw through his cover he began teaching me everything he knew. He didn't want his secret getting out."

"What happened to him?" Conrad asked.

"He almost died. But I was able to return the favor of saving him. Now he is one of my trusted friends. He is currently hiding out at one of my many estates recovering. See? Sometimes things have to done. I didn't abandon him and I won't abandon you. Plus you are way cuter."

Blushing madly, Conrad couldn't help but be relieved. He was starting to believe that being with Yori really could work. Feeling his head being tilted up, he looked up then closed his eyes. Yori was kissing him again and this without Shori to interrupt. It was such a gentle kiss that it made his heart soar.

Breaking away from Conrad, Yori smiled and said, "So no more worries about me abandoning you right?" getting a slight nod, he continue, "Great! Cause the movies are across from us or we can go to the carnival that's two blocks down?"

Looking around he noticed the movies were packed and when Yori had said carnival he had a slight shine in his eyes.

"Lets go to the carnival."

"YES!" Yori jumped up and started dancing. After a minute he stopped and looked at an amused Conrad, smiling sheepishly, "This will be my first carnival."

"Mine too." Conrad said with a smile. Standing up he wrapped an arm around Yori's shoulders and they headed to the Carnival.

Two Hours Later…

"Yori, you can look now." Conrad said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Yori asked.

"Yes the ride has stopped."

"It doesn't feel like it has stop" Yori grumbled opening his eyes.

Conrad couldn't hold it in! Started laughing, and continued to laugh harder when he saw Yori glare at him. He couldn't believe it. They had been on all of the rollercoasters, the high drops, rides that turn you upside down and haunted rides. But the measly teacup ride, did Yori in. A kiddie ride made Yori, who from what he can tell fought in a war and survived was scared of a twirling teacup.

"I wasn't scared." Yori sniffed.

"Right…You were dizzy." Conrad said when he finally calmed down some.

"Exactly!"

"And that's why you were holding onto my arm with your head buried between my shoulder and the seat."

"Exactly!"

"…."

"I was not! I was merely trying to be loving."

"Sure." Conrad said smirking.

Rolling his eyes, Yori grabbed Conrad's hand to go get some cotton candy. After having his ego bruised, he needed something cheer him up.

"C'mon. We only got an hour left before we need to head home anyways."

After they had gotten their cotton candy, they were walking around feeding it to each other when they heard a loud, "WIMP" sounded through the air. Looking at each other, they shrugged started towards the sound. When they got there, they saw Yuuri clutching his side laughing as Wolfram is being flung about in the sky in one of the slingshot rides.

Walking up to Yuuri, Conrad asked, "I take it Wolfram did not want to go on this ride?"

"Oh no he did but he didn't realize he would be going with some else." Yuuri answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a two seater ride, but I didn't want to go on it and there was a lone girl wanting to go. So Wolfram got paired with her. His look his was absolutely hiliarious."

"You do realize that he is going to be angry right?"

"Yeah but then I'll just win him something and apologize. He'll be fine."

Yori had been listening and shook his head. His brother has so much to learn.

"Hey Yuuri, mama wants us back for dinner. In like 30 minutes."

"Wha? Aww man.. Alright. See ya there?"

"Yeah. Bye!" And the couple left Yuuri waited for a very angry Wolfram.

Walking towards the entrance Conrad saw a huge black wolf stuffed animal holding a heart in his mouth. He wanted to get that for Yori. He pulled Yori towards the stand.

Yori feeling the change in direction followed, until he saw the throwing booth. He couldn't throw worth a damn. He could catch but not throw.

"Um Conrad? You do realize that I can't throw right?"

"Yes, I know. I watched you nearly take off Yuuri's head."

"Right so…"

"Don't worry, I'm going to win you something."

"oh" Yori felt his cheeks flush. "Um thank you"

Conrad flashed him a smile that made his knees weak.

He watched Conrad talk to the man and receive three baseballs. He watched as Conrad threw with precise aim and power. Everything Conrad did was precise from sword fighting to apparently throwing a baseball. Conrad had hit all three bottles, he received another three balls, and did the same. Another three balls later and Conrad was presenting Yori a huge black wolf with a heart that said, 'I love you'.

Blushing Yori took the wolf, and whispered thank you before kissing Conrad and walking towards the exit.

With a smug smile on his face, he caught up to Yori and wrapped an arm around him. Happiness radiating off of him like there was no tomorrow.

Unfortunately, there was a pair of silver eyes watching them with barely contain jealously.

AN- Dun Dun Duuun. Hahaha. Longest chapter yet. Conrad and Yori are so easy to write. It was like it was meant to be. ^_^ Anyways thanks to you who all reviewed! Like I said before you guys seriously kick ass! Thanks: panda-ryuu-chan (voldie is dead.) Firehedgehog (thanks), 917brat (cooperation with the characters lol), Angelcerise (thanks I try hehe), kiiyouko (hopefully the date was alright?).


	6. Chapter 6

Quick background: The war ended in Harry's six year. There were no horcruxes. Malfoy's light-sided but only Snape, Dumbledore and Harry knew about it. Snape kept Harry informed even if Dumbledore didn't. Snape would have told Harry about his inheritance if he had known. Snape taught Harry sword fighting, CQC(close quarter combat), mind magic as well as offensive and defensive spells. Sirius taught Harry Black Family magic, which would be borderline dark but not illegal. And the Deathly Hallows? You'll have to wait and see.

Yori couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him. He first noticed it when they left the amusement park. At first he thought it was just being paranoid, but then he brought it up to Conrad.

"It feels like we are being watch."

Conrad who had felt it as well merely nodded.

Arriving back at the house, after they had shut the door, only did they breathe a sigh of release. No longer did they feel that creepy sensation of being watched.

"Mama we're home and Yuuri and Wolfram should be home shortly." Yori called out.

"Ok Yo-chan. Thirty minutes till dinner!" Miko yelled from the kitchen.

"Lets go upstairs for a bit." He murmured to Conrad.

Once they were back in his room, Yori fell onto the bed face first before turning around and relaxing. Tilting his head to the side, he noticed that Conrad hadn't move from his spot since he entered the room.

"You know" Yori started, "With me you are not a soldier, or a brother, or anything besides my boyfriend, and hopefully lover. So if you wanted to pounce on me or shove me over so you can lay down as well you can. Hell you could even kiss me if you wanted. I love it when you are relaxed around me; it means you trust me to be yourself. No planned moves with me, just yourself doing whatever you want to do."

Not even a second later, he was being pinned down by Conrad who was staring at lips. Conrad leaned down gently placed his lips on Yori's. Opening his lips and letting his tongue slid against Yori's lips asking for permission. Once he was wish was granted, he wasted no time in exploring. It was heaven tasting Yori. When he started to retreat he suck Yori's lower lip causing him to elicit a soft moan, before their positions were reversed. Yori proceed to ravage Conrad's mouth, leaving nothing unknown. Conrad's arms circled around Yori's neck bringing him closer, while one of Yori's hands had snuck up under his shirt caressing his side and stomach soon his other hand joined. Conrad thought that previously was heaven then this right now was paradise. Breaking a breath, they were looking into each other's eyes. Both could see and each other's lust but there was also a gentleness about it. Like their bodies and souls knew they were meant to be but the mind just hadn't caught up yet. Moving to kiss, they were interrupted. Again.

"Yo-chan! Conrad! Dinner time!" Miko called up.

Groaning Yori let his head fall next to Conrad's. "Worse timing. Ever."

Chuckling slightly Conrad answered, "At least Shori didn't come busting in."

"True." Was the muffled reply.

They laid there for a moment, soaking up each other's warmth and comfort.

"Dinner NOW!" Yelled Miko.

"C'mon love, we said we would be there." Conrad prodded Yori. Even though he loved having Yori on top of him, he didn't want irate parents barging through the door.

"Don't wanna. 'm comfy."

"You know after dinner, could always just come back up here and cuddle before we have to leave instead of going out," Conrad coaxed.

Lifting his head up Yori eyed Conrad. Apparently he found what he was looking for, because he was getting up and off of him, "I'll hold you to that."

Holding out a hand to Conrad, he helped him up. When the duo was at the top of the stairs, Yori had mischievous smile and before Conrad could even question it, Yori slapped Conrad's butt, winked, then hopped onto the banister and was sliding down before Conrad could even blink. When his brain caught up to him, blushing he yelled, "Yori!"

Snickering when he heard his name being yelled, Yori slipped into his seat waiting for his boyfriend to sit next to him. When Conrad sat next to him, he received a slight glare. Deciding that he should placate his love, he reached over and took his hand into his own and kissed his knuckles before lowering their hand but not letting go.

Later that night, you could find the couple curled up next to each other talking about their favorites and dislikes. It was much later that when Conrad finally asked the question he that had piqued his interest.

"Yori, you talked about a war and that you took down the monster, but what was it about and was it you that had to take care of it?"

Heard Yori heard his boyfriend's question he stilled. He didn't want to talk about it just yet, but Conrad deserved the truth. Especially since he kept saying that he could trust him, he should show the same trust.

"It started before I was even born…" And Yori talked into the night, telling him about Tom Riddle who had been abused turn into Lord Voldemort. He told him about his own childhood, and how similar him and Riddle were. His fears of becoming just like Riddle. He told him about having to face him 6 different times. He spoke about the intense training he received from Snape and how his friendship developed between them. He spoke about how his Godfather also trained him in family magic behind Dumbledore's back. The more he talked about the betrayals from his so-called friends and headmaster, the more he felt himself become lighter. It was as if everything that he had kept in was turning to poison, but now that poison was being released, letting his soul become clean once again. It was the telling of how he killed Voldemort that finally broke the dam though.

"We were facing off for the final duel. The one that would decide everything. I didn't look around, I didn't need to see that everyone was fighting for their lives. I knew they were and I knew that for everyone they took down another Death Eaters was there casting 'crucio' at them. I wasn't listening to Voldemort's taunt. They meant nothing. It wasn't until he started talking about killing the Potters and Sirius that I truly got angry. He kept saying that it was my fault. That if I hadn't been born that they would still be alive. I was so furious that he would blame me. I mean I knew that some of it was my fault but I was getting over it with Severus's help. Then he started to list all the names he would kill first in front of me when he had defeated me. I could care less when he said Ron, Ginny and Hermoine, but when he said Luna, Neville, Snape (apparently he figured out that he was a double agent), The Malfoys, the twins. I lost it. I remember that a wind appeared and the angrier I got the stronger the wind. Then it started to rain, and my magic began to cackle. Sparks were flying off of my body. I was so lost in my anger that when I released it, I had no control over it. The wind became spears and the rain became dangers piercing Voldemort, when the wind died down and the rain slowed I walked up to Voldemort who had fallen to his knees bleeding profusely, in a calm voice that belied strengthen and fury I told him to die and to never return. My magic took me seriously and obliterated him, there was nothing left not even a scorch mark. Turning around all those who had been faithful to him died on the spot, I looked for my friends, and found them running towards me. I collapsed in the twins arms and my world went black."

Conrad could do nothing but hold Yori as he told his tale. Towards the end he noticed Yori had tears in his eyes, and when he finished he was sobbing. Conrad knew what it was like to friends and comrades fall in battle. He also knew that his love had been holding all this aguish and angry in for far too long. He hoped that now he would be able fix his broken soul now and know that he isn't alone now. He had his real family and he had Conrad. Just like Yori told him that he wasn't leaving, neither was Conrad. Very few could understand what Conrad went through, besides Yozak, there was now Yori. Yori has dug a hole in heart and there was no escaping. He would hold onto Yori with all his strength. He needed him, just like he knew that Yori needed him.

AN- Next chapter, the silver eyes appear again and back to Shin Makoku! Reading your reviews made my day! I was so happy that I was smiling till it hurt ^_^ so thank you! Like I said before you guys kick ass! Thanks: Heretogetthestory, Haunt of twilight, Firehedgehog, 917brat, panda-ryuu-chan, candinaru25, kiiyouko.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up warm and relaxed was a new feeling for Yori. Snuggling deeper into the warmth, let out a contented sigh. He could say here for forever. Hearing a chuckle as well as feeling it confused Yori. Where was he? Opening his eyes, he looked into warm laughing brown eyes of Conrad. Conrad. 'oh shit' Yori thought. He remembered last night and the emotional upheaval. He can't believe he cried like that in front of Conrad. Turning red, he tried to roll away and bury himself under the blankets so he didn't have to show himself. But when he went to roll he found he couldn't move.

"Why so shy this morning?" Conrad questioned. He had been watching Yori sleep, when he felt Yori snuggle deeper, who would have thought that both of them would have been cuddlers (AN-is that even a word?) But soon enough he was frowning and his boyfriend tried to roll away.

All that was a muffled muttered reply.

"What was that?" he tried.

"I said, I'm not shy, just embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed?" All he got was a look in reply. Oh. Right. Coughing he said, "Right. Well you know it was probably a good thing that it came out last night in a healthy manner, right."

"What do you mean?"

Nuzzling into Yori's hair, he continued, "Well instead of confiding into someone who understands and cares for you, you could have lost it in a violent manner on anybody who made you angry."

Sighing Yori said, "Yeah your right." Looking up at Conrad from his chest, "I'm surprised that Yuuri or mama hasn't barged in yet."

Leaning down for a kiss just a scant distance from Yori's mouth, Yuuri burst in, yelling, "Come on! Get up! We gotta go!" and left in the same way he had entered.

Conrad whispered, "Spoke to soon love," And proceeded to kiss him.

Walking down the stairs hand in hand they spot Yuuri talking Murata.

"Good morning Geika." Conrad said.

"Good Moring Conrad, and Yori or perhaps I should say Harry? …. Oh don't look so surprised. My uncle is Severus Snape. Thank you by the way for saving him."

"You and Sev are related?" Yori asked.

"Yes on the Snape side."

"Right well, when are we heading out Yuuri?"

"As soon as the pool is filled" Yuuri answered

Conrad smirked while Yori looked confused for a moment, before Yuuri's memories caught up with him. Smiling Yori laughed.

"Where's Wolfram?" Conrad inquired.

Shifting from foot to foot, Yuuri said, "He went shopping with mom. They should home any-"

"We're HOME! And Yuuri just wait till you see what we bought Wolfram. But that's for later!" Miko cried.

Blushing Yuuri just grabbed an equally red Wolfram, and hurried out the backdoor, leaving the three smirking men leisurely following them outside.

Once outside though Yori and Conrad felt like they were being watched again. They subtly shifted their heads trying to pinpoint the source.

"Come guys! Hurry and get in the pool, Greta is supposed to be back soon!" Yuuri shouted gaining three people's attention.

"Alright we're coming!" Grabbing Conrad's hand Yori made they made their way to the pool. As the water started to rise a flash of white blond was seen diving into the pool when the others were disappearing.

Six thoroughly drench people appeared. Turning towards Conrad with a smart-ass remark, Yori stopped mouth wide opened before it clench and emerald eyes narrowed. Conrad seeing his boyfriend go from carefree to closed in three seconds, looked to where he was staring and his face fell passive while wishing for his weapon. Feeling something heavy appear in his hand, he glanced down and saw his sword. Glancing at Yori he noticed he too, had his sword drawn.

Yuuri and Wolfram were bickering like usual when they felt the tense atmosphere. Glancing to Yori and Conrad they saw their battle stances and frown, looking past them they saw Wolfram's twin. Or what looked like Wolfram's twin.

Murata had already left the fountain and changed. Reentering he noticed the Wolfram look a like as well, but instead of being weary like Yuuri or tense like Conrad or even angry like Yori, he was lustful. Wolfram was always sexy but his childish temper and reactions were turn-offs for Murata. But this new person, was sexy and looked more mature than Wolfram. It also seemed that Yori and the stranger knew each other, perhaps Yori could introduce them later.

"Malfoy" Yori seethed. He knew he was being watched. He just can't believe the lengths this stubborn git would go.

"Harry," Draco breathed as if his life was complete now.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Shouted a furious Yori.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" Draco smirked.

"Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND? I think not Malfoy, I believe, no I KNOW we are over. So don't even start. Besides I don't think my REAL BOYFRIEND, cares too much having someone try and lay claim on me." He tilting his head to Conrad.

"Really Harry? We just had a little spat. It didn't warrant for you to leave your home and family," Seeing Harry's eyes darken, Draco went to correct his mistake, "Your real family, like Severus and Luna and my parents and" Draco paused dramatically here with a sniffle, "and me."

"BULLSHIT! I found my REAL FAMILY and Severus knows where I am as I keep in contact with him. Besides when we broke up 7 months ago, your parents took your side and look at me like I'm scum when it was YOU who broke up WITH ME!" Raged Yori.

"but Harrrryyyy-"

"ITS YORI!" Bellowed Yori (hehe)

"Fine, Yori, I'm sorry that I didn't want to let our relationship go public, but you have to admit you kind did over-react."

"Over-react? I over-reacted? Oh ho ho ho no! That was you! You were the one that couldn't be seen in public with me!" By now Yori was getting far beyond angry, as the wind started to pick up. Conrad noticed the rise of the wind and his getting worried. Obviously this Draco wasn't a threat to Shin Makoku, just to his Yori. By gauging Yori reaction he had nothing to fear though, and even if they hadn't said it yet, they knew that the other love them and both have promised not to leave. So sheathing his sword his stepped up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him and pressing a hard passionate kiss that swept Yori off his feet and his angry replaced by love for Conrad. Breaking the kiss, he turned from his daze and now happy boyfriend to Draco. Trying to keep his smug smile off his face as saw Draco's face crumple.

Draco had been in love with Harry since their third year but didn't admit to Harry till a couple months before the defeat of Voldemort. Both had decided that they should keep quiet about their relationship till after the war. Well the war came and went and Harry was ready to show the world his boyfriend. But Draco didn't want them to know. He knew that he would be slandered and cut-down. But he also didn't want anyone else to know because he was also slightly embarrassed. Even Harry had won the war, he was still wearing baggy clothing, granted it wasn't like it was but it wasn't in style. And it was plain. Just T-shirts and jeans with the occasional button-up shirt. So when Harry had brought up the once again topic of letting people know, Draco let it out and told him that if Harry couldn't even dress the part they he couldn't be seen with him.

So Harry left. No knew where he went. He was missing for three weeks (One week for inheritance, Second week bank and travel, Third week finding family traveling to Shin Makoku and back again.) So when he was finally seen at Gringotts. Yes Draco had been there and had recognized Harry from all of personal habits. He followed them back to Japan and watched Harry flirt and cling to this guy. When Draco had spotted them and couldn't believe the change in Harry, he had grown a couple more inches and had filled out nicely and his clothes had actually fit. Now this was a Harry that he could be seen with. That was why he had followed them he was going to get Harry back. But when he had witnessed the kiss between Harry and his boyfriend, he saw the tender gaze and the loving touches but the most important thing was the white glow they emitted when they kiss, signalizing that they were soul mates. Draco knew he didn't stand a chance, and perhaps he never did.

Gathering his emotions he pushed them and surveyed the area. Looking at the Harry twin and his look-a – like he saw the a faint white line connecting them as well. So they were out of the question. When his gaze fell on to the other black haired person, his thoughts were 'he'll do' and started scheming un-aware that Murata was doing the same thing.

AN – So you had all guessed right that it was Draco. Lol. Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers you definitely keep the story going! SO HUGE ENORAMUS THANK YOU's to: Haunt of twilight, WyrdSmith, youwillnotstopme, Firehedgehog, kiiyouko and 917brat.

Let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

A month has passed since they have arrived, and Yori was study his arse off. If you couldn't find Yori check the library, he would be there reading and cross referencing the books the goblin's gave him. When he had finished with those books, he began to cross reference it with Shin Makoku. And if he wasn't in the library then he could be found with Conrad either having a friendly sparring match or cuddling as they were want to do. While Gunter loved having someone who was into politics and history, he couldn't believe the dedication that Yori was showing. Gwendal even had to admit his respect for the dedication he had to his studies. Yuuri had the other hand was starting to get annoyed. He understood that you needed to have knowledge to effectively make choices, but you didn't need to be obsessive about it. He missed hanging out with his twin. He had seen what his life was like but he didn't understand the drive he had. Yeah, Yuuri wanted his kingdom to grow and prosper but he was still just a kid who loved baseball.

Standing outside playing catch with Conrad, he kept glancing upwards to where the library was located.

Conrad was feeling a little guilty about taking up all of Yori's time when he wasn't studying, but he also knew that he needed to be selfish and Yori needed to be a little selfish as well, but he didn't want the brothers to tear apart. Thinking that he should try and talk to Yuuri about it, he was beat to it by Draco.

While Draco has been here, him and Murata have been seen almost always together. So it was a surprise when he showed up and asked Yuuri if he could speak with him. Conrad still had his suspicions about Draco so he stood a short way from them, far enough to not be seen, but close enough to still hear what they are saying.

"You know Yuuri, he have a truly wonderful brother." Draco started off.

"Yeah, I know, I saw his life and all of the things he has done." Yuuri responded slightly miffed.

"Ah, well, do you know the reasons why he has done those things and why he still continues to try?"

"No…Well the prophecy."

"Screw the prophecy. Harry has had a hard life. He never knew about magic or love or family till he came to Hogwarts. And even then it was a hard life. His friends continually abandoned him for some nonsense while his enemies and rivals stayed true. I have to admit that we were rivals till I saw him hurting one day. It was that day that saw Harry, not the Golden Boy or the Saviour, but Harry, who had a big heart, that truly did want to save everyone, that one who knew that he could possibly not make it through the war. It was also the day that we became friends. It's amazing how one person can continue to still fight for what is right when no one believes in him. Everyone turned on him, but he still continued to fight Voldemort and come out on top. He doesn't want another Dark Lord to appear. So he fights to prevent that. He has been fighting for unity between our school houses, he believes that if everyone had supported everyone and not left a specific house out that Voldemort wouldn't have rose to power that fast. He believes that if Dumbledore hadn't abandon him when he thought Voldemort was dangerous that it would have slowed down. What he truly believes is that children especially magical children should not be left in dangerous home situations.

Did you know that he is a founder for the Magical Children's Home? It's where all neglected and abused magical children go. He has agents that search orphanages looking for magical children. I believe this is also why he is studying law and politics so much so he can change and push for laws for abuse screening in homes where magical kids lives."

"Ok so I get that but he is only seventeen! He should be out here playing sports and grumbling about school work, hanging out with me."

"Since the true problem is that he has been ignoring you. Am I right?"

"Yeah" he grumbled.

Laughing Draco told him, "One Harry never was a kid. He grew up and he grew up fast. He had to. He know that should be having fun, but his ever-righteous mind and heart won't let him when he knows he needs to do something about the magical world. Trust me, Sev and I have been trying to get him to lighten up. He did for a while, but then I screw up. I know I screwed up and I know that I'm the cause of the problem now, but Conrad is doing a great job in getting up to loosen up and have fun."

"Yeah but when he first came here he was carefree and we had fun!"

"Yeah but that was also Harry being rebellious and exploring a new world and family. Now that he is use to it, he buckles down and gets back at the problem. Let me tell you, he is stubborn and can be obsessive!"

"How do you know Harry so well?"

"When spend all your free time studying and anaylizing your rival then later dating them, you learn a few things that make them tick."

"right well"

"Have you even approached Harry and asked him to hang out with you?"

"Noo" Yuuri replied unsurely.

"You can't expect Harry to continue to make the first move, he likes to test people to see if he worth being sought after. He doesn't do it consciously mind you."

Brightening alittle Yuuri said, "thanks I think I'm gonna go ask him to play catch with me."

Smiling, he shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head back. "You know everything I said was true. But you are already doing a great job, better than I could ever do. Please don't break him." Smirking devishly, "Well I'm off to go find another black-haired boy, Ta!"

Conrad had froze when he heard Draco talking to him, what is it with these wizards that can detect even the stillest person. Draco left, and Conrad had a lot on his mind. Yori was a complex person that kept throwing you through loops. While he was jealous that Draco knew that much about Yori, his rational side also said that they had known each for a while. They were going on two months.

Yori was busy comparing Earth Demon Customs vs Shin Makoku Customs. Murata had stopped by and gave him some books on Earth Demons and said that he should ask Yuuri about the Earth's King. When his door opened and his younger twin walked in, he was feeling a twinge guilty but this was important. He needed to get the Wizarding World back to its high standards.

"Hey" came Yuuri's greeting.

"Hey Yu. Who is the Earth Demon's king?" Yori asked looking at Yuuri from his hunch position near the table.

"Shori is."

Yori's eyes bugged then he collapsed laughing.

Concerned about his brother, he walked over and made sure that nothing was broken and bleeding.

"You've got to be kidding me Yuuri." Yori gasped

"No, for reals it's Shori."

"Well fate is a bitch. Who knew that the Shibuya household would have three of the most powerful people born into it?"

Seeing the humor, Yuuri smiled and said, "Yeah good thing too, that why we can all help each in times of need" Stressing the help bit, hoping that Yori knew that he could count of his family.

"So seeing as you are here, I must assume that you are here for a reason. And the reason being that I have practically ignored you, correct?" Yori asked,

Blushing, "Um yeah."

"Come on then, lets go have me catch a ball and try to throw at your mitt but miss spectacularly and narrowly take out Draco."

Laughing Yuuri followed Yori out the doors. Walking side by side, Yuuri kept his eyes on the floor and whispered, "Please don't ignore me Yori. You are my brother, I need you. I'll always need you. Never doubt that I need you."

Shaken by what Yuuri said, Yori moved and hugged Yuuri whispering back, "Never, I'll never leave you but, sometimes I need a kick in the arse." Laughing, he continued, "seriously though I don't abandon family. Now hurry up before Gunter finds us!"

AN –yeah…let me know what you thought of this chapter. And as always thanks to you my reviewers, you keep me going! Thank you Haunt of twilight, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Firehedgehog, SeverusDmitri18, panda-ryuu-chan


	9. Chapter 9

A day later, Yuuri received a ball invitation to Caloria and for three guests. It was their big party of the year. And seeing as Yuuri and Flurin were friends it wasn't anything new. So as people, mainly Gunter and Wolfram, were arguing others were planning the security detail. Gwendal was suggesting one of troops plus Conrad and Yori. While Yuuri was saying all he needed was Conrad and Yori.

"Are you forgetting something Wimp?" Wolfram yelled.

Looking between Conrad and Wolfram, "Um no?"

"So you aren't even going to ask me to go?" Raged Wolfram.

"I thought you going was a given? I mean, aren't you my fiancée?"

Blushing, Wolfram murmured, "oh."

Gwendal rubbed his temple; someday Wolfram is going to piss off heika. Sighing, "Anyways, that is not adequate amount to protect Heika."

"Gwendal, if no one is warring with you, and you have Conrad is THEE greatest swordsman (Conrad blushed), you have Wolfram who temper is as volatile as his fire, and me whose magic works everywhere and an accomplished swordsman, nowhere near Conrad-"

"Almost though" muttered Conrad.

Ignoring Conrad, Yori continued, "So I think we can manage, plus I can't imagine going anywhere with Yozak tagging along, thinking that he has to save us."

Coming through the window, Yozak greeted them and turned to Yori, "How do you and that annoying blond git know where I am there?"

"Git?" Questioned Gwendal, "No wait it's another of Yori's words. He is rubbing off on all of you."

"Anyways" Yozak said while rolling his eyes.

"That my well, our secret to tell," he said with smirk. "You know I think you should meet Severus. Since the war is over he has been complaining that his skills are getting rusty. Plus he thinks that I always need saving since I'm an insufferable Gryffindor."

Eyes laughing, Yozak countered, "Well if you are anything like Yuuri than that statement can't be far off."

"Yozak!" Yuuri whined.

"Enough! Fine! As long as Conrad, Yozak, Yori, and Wolfram accompany you, I will allow it. Even though I want a squad to go as well." Gwendal could feel a headache coming on. Gunter saw Gwendal rubbing his temple and knew the telltale sign. Perhaps a little massage would help.

Two days before they leave for Caloria…

Fidgeting was always a sign that Yori needed something, but nervous to ask. Smiling at him, Conrad decided to help him out.

"Did you need something Yori?"

Startled out of his rambling thoughts, he looked at Conrad, "Um Ican'tdance."

Conrad stared. Yori could do all of those amazing things but yet he couldn't dance, just like he couldn't throw.

"Its easy to learn, love. I can teach you."

"I've tried to learn, believe me, Draco has tried multiple times. I just can't." Eyes downcast.

Tilting his head up, Conrad looked into Yori's green eyes and said, "But I haven't tried and sometimes you a different teacher." Leaning closer his peck Yori had the lips and grabbed his hand placing it on his shoulder and taking his other hand in his own. Pulling back he took a step forward forcing Yori to step back. Taking another step forward forcing him to react. He continued stepping forward and guiding them into circle by leading with their joint hands, til Yori started to anticipate the next step.

"That's it Yori. It's like when we do our practice duels. Anticipating each moves creating a flawless routine. It's the same with dancing."

Hearing Conrad tell him that he could see the logic in it, and found a rhythm. Gathering his courage, he started to lead Conrad around the room. He could this, as long as it Conrad. He also knew that if they danced all of the songs together, especially the first and last, that he was declaring and showing that Conrad was his. Grinning he liked that idea, and if this thing was as big as Yuuri was saying it was then it was the perfect opportunity.

Seeing Yori grin like that new he was up to something. Deciding that he wanted to know beforehand in case it involved him, he asked, "What has you grinning like that?"

"Oh nothing much, just be prepared to say no to everybody but me."

Conrad was shocked, he should really stop being shocked by Yori though. He knew that Yori and him were dating but he didn't think that Yori would declare their relationship out in public though. The love he already felt for him grow. He was truly lucky.

Departing Day…

"Do I have to wear the wig and glasses Conrad?" Yuuri complained.

"Yes Yuuri you do, unless Yori has a trick up his sleeve," Conrad stated while glancing at his boyfriend over by his horse, but the glance turned into a stare as Yori was dressed tan leather breaches that showed off his amazing backside and a sleeveless shirt allowing people to see his long lean muscles with his black haired tied back with two black bands on his wrist. Damn he looked good.

"Conrad you're staring," Yuuri staged whispered.

"Its alright Yuuri, I'm his boyfriend he can stare all he want, as long as I get to return the favor." Yori said walking over to them. "We ready to get this show on the road?"

Blushing slightly, Conrad answered, "Not until Yuuri is in disguise, but he doesn't want to wear the wig and glasses."

"Not a problem. In fact I could glamour us all if you want?"

"It would make easier traveling if people didn't recognize us."

"Alrighty then. Lets see." Looking to Yuuri he changed his hair to dirty blonde and made his eyes a light brown and changed his nose a bit. Turning towards Wolfram he made his eyes blue and grew his hair out and gave him higher cheekbones, 'mwahaha now he looks like a girl, mwahahaha' Yori silently mused. Finally looking at Conrad, he really didn't want to change Conrad loved the way he looked. Deciding that he would just change grow his hair a bit just to make him look more rugged and darken his hair a bit. For his self he just lightened his hair color to a med brown.

"Done!"

When they looked at each other, Yuuri had hearts in his when he looked at Wolfram. He was already admitting that he was in love with the blonde but wow, now he was in lust, he frown suddenly the eyes weren't right. But he guessed that was the point. Looking at Conrad, he was amused that changing his hair seriously made him more handsome. Wondering what he looked like he asked Wolfram.

"So Wolf what do I look like?"

"Not like my wimp. But you look alright." Turning towards Yori, he asked, "How come Conrad doesn't really look any different?"

"Because I just couldn't bear to change his looks, I love the way he normally looks."

Blushing again, Conrad cleared his throat asked, "Are we ready to leave yet?" Getting various nods, he ushered Yuuri and Wolfram into the carriage. They were going to ride to the edge of Shin Makoku, then they were taking a ship the rest of the way there. Once they were situated, Conrad and Yori mounted their horse and they started their journey.

Half way there, Conrad asked Yori a question, "Seriously why didn't you change my looks more? You could have changed it fit whatever he thought looked good"

Lifting his eyebrow at Conrad's question he said, "Why would I change something that is already sexy as hell? Although the longer hair does make you appear more rugged. But seriously you are sexy just the way you are."

Blushing once again, he changed topics, "So I noticed that Wolfram looks like a girl."

Laughing, he said, "Yeah , I thought it would a perfect joke on Wolfie. Especially since I was the one to convince mama to buy what she did for him. Hahaha."

Shaking his head Conrad just smiled and they continued on their way.

Riding on a boat with Wolfram was not fun. He was such a grouch. So he made Yuuri keep Wolfie locked in their room. Grinning he made his way to his boyfriend. He wished there was a better way to propose to him. Slapping just didn't seem right, but it was their custom. Sighing, maybe he was being to rash about it, but it just feels right with Conrad. They click. There wasn't anything missing like there was with Draco. Shaking his head, he knew that he wasn't going to do anything till he has a ring first.

Spying his love up near the front of the ship, he made his way there. Stepping up behind Conrad he wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him back to his chest. Resting his chin on Conrad's shoulder looking up where Conrad was looking and saw nothing but the vast sky with its bright stars.

Conrad had watching the night sky when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pulling him towards a chest. Leaning against Yori was probably one of his favorite things to do besides having Yori in his arms. It was amazing how Yori could make him feel protected and loved as well bringing forth his own protective side and love at the same time. He wished that this would never end.

Standing there Conrad couldn't of anything better. Except maybe…

"I love you Conrad." Yori whispered into his ear.

'Yep that made it better…wait did Yori really say that?' Conrad stood up and turned around.

Gazing into Yori's eyes knew that it was truth, they were shining with it. Speechless he could do nothing but lean in and kiss him. When he pulled back, he knew that he had tears sliding down his cheeks, since Yori's thumbs were wiping them away. "I love you too" he whispered back before continuing their kiss.

AN- So sometimes I feel like I make Conrad too OC. But then I think that this is Conrad with someone that he feels comfortable with and doesn't have to hide. In the series I always thought that Conrad was way too good with his masks, and that he wasn't completely over everything that had happened.

Oh also, that was the first time actually saying "I love you" other times "love" was used as a pet name.

SO..Anywho … A huge Thank You to all of the reviewers, you totally inspire me! Awesome Reviewers: Firehedgehog, 917brat, Haunt of twilight, panda-ryuu-chan, SeverusDmitri18.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally arriving at Caloria, they were greeted by Flurin and escorted back to her castle. Yori was having a fun time looking at all of the different culture and watching the people. He kept asking Conrad questions about this and that, while Conrad just answered them with a smile. When they were shown their rooms, they were amused that they would be sharing a room but there were two separate beds.

As the time drew closer for the ball, Conrad and his love were getting ready. They had decided that they would coordinate their outfits, Conrad would be wearing a white over coat with red trimmings, a red shirt and golden pants, whereas Yori would be wearing a white over coat with gold trimmings, a golden shirt and red pants. Separately the good, but together they looked amazing. It was like to two puzzle pieces brought to together.

Hearing the knock on the door, it was twenty minutes till the ball started. Leaving their room together holding each other's hands they went to Yuuri and Wolfram's room, waiting for them so they could all head down together. Hear some yelling and a loud "Wimp" they knew that it might be while.

"So, we can dance all the dances together right?"

"Of course Yori, unless Flurin ask."

"Because she is the ruler right?"

"Correct."

"WIMP!" sounded through the door, then not even a second later, Yuuri was out the door and hiding behind them.

Rolling his eyes, Yori asked his twin, "What did you do this time?"

"I told him that he looked beautiful but if his hair was just wee bit longer that he would look even better."

Sighing Yori told his twin, "If you liked his hair longer you don't him that way. You ease your way in. For example you could have ran your fingers through his hair and said, 'your hair is beautiful I wish there was more.' And Wolfie is very perceptive to what you like and don't like, it would have worked. But you on the other he would have bluntly told you while wearing a sign saying 'grow your hair out'. Geez."

Looking towards Conrad for confirmation, he got a nod. Sighing, it was hard work trying to compliment and woo someone like Wolfram.

"Alright. I'm going back in. Wish me luck." With a deep breath he opened the door and went back in.

Hearing a wimp then nothing, they worried a bit before the door opened again, and Yuuri and a blushing Wolfram stepped out of their room. Not wanting to know, they headed to the ballroom, with his twin and fiancée following.

Yori was having so much fun dancing with Conrad that he couldn't help but think that Conrad was right all it takes is the right partner. So far no one has asked them to dance, which might have helped along by Yori casting notice-me-not charms on himself and Conrad. Of course with Yori's luck the moment he thought about it, someone would notice. They were taking a break from dancing and chatting with their brothers and Flurin when , he felt someone approach. Gearing up to disappoint whoever it its, Yori turned around opening his mouth, then closing it when he saw that it Yozak in his dress. Looking back no one else has seen Yozak, smirking he whispered to Conrad that he would be right back. Walking to Yozak, he bowed then took the proffered hand and said, "My my Yozak darling you look ravishing tonight."

Keeping in character Yozak didn't even skip beat when he giggled before answering, "Well aren't you a charmer Yori."

"Of course, my godfather wouldn't let me be anything but, especially to ladies," he replied with a wink. "May I escort you over to my group and introduce you to my wonderful and dashing boyfriend, annoying brothers?"

"Of my good sir." And with that they started towards the group.

Conrad was talking to Flurin about the bandits that were gathering near the boarders when he heard Yori whisper that "he would be right back." Nodding he kept with the conversation but was glancing about looking to where Yori went to. Seeing Yori walk up to a woman, he was instantly suspicious. Yori and him had been stuck like glue since the ball has started, where one went the other did too. So it was rather strange for him to just go talk with some person. It was when they were walking back that Conrad noticed the dress the lady was wearing or should he say the man was wearing. Seeing Yori with that grin and the wink that was directed to him, he knew he should play along.

When Yozak and Yori reached the group, they turned to Conrad first and introduced Yozak.

"My dear lady, this is Sir Conrad Weller, my handsome and courageous boyfriend. To his right is the lovely Flurin, the leader of this small but wonderful country. To her right is Wolfie, King Yuuri's fiancée" then in stage whisper he continued, "careful though, he has a fiery temper whenever Yuuri even so much as talk to a beautiful lady like yourself."

"Oh my" Yozak gasped bringing his hand daintily to his mouth. With small grin and wink to Yori, he turned to Yuuri with smile saying, "King Yuuri, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you. If you want a real lover come find me." Turning away from a blushing Yuuri and furious Wolfram, he turned back to Yori and Conrad. Yori had moved to wrap an arm around Conrad's waist. "I would offer the same to you Sir Weller but I can see that Yori here already takes care of you...in all ways"

Slipping in arm under Yori's to his waist he blushed slightly and replied, "That he does Yozak."

"Conrad! You ruined my fun! I wanted to torture heika and lord brat some more." Laughing the group watched the King and fiancée antics till it the last song of the night.

Yozak turned to Yori asking him, "Would you care for a dance?"

"Sorry Yozak, while you look lovely tonight, I would much rather spend the lovers dance with my dashing beyond handsome boyfriend." Yori replied smiling and winking at a slightly pink Conrad.

With a slight pout he said, "Fine, then I will have to go snag my own man. Ta!" With a blinding smile Yozak left the group.

Turning to Conrad, Yori gave a slight bow and said, "How about it my sexy boyfriend, will you honor me with this final dance?"

Conrad had a feeling Yori would say something like and already had an answer planned, "It would be my pleasure" he purred, and delighted in the small shiver that came from Yori.

As they were traveling home Yuuri just had to remark that this trip has rather uneventful, which was nice. Unfortunately Yuuri jinx their trip, not even hour later, they were ambushed and outnumbered. It had happened so fast that Yori didn't even register that he had magic as he unsheathed his sword and started to hack away at his opponents. By the time they noticed Yuuri had been kidnapped, their attackers were retreating. Wolfram was frantic, the only reason hadn't gone off in any direction to find his fiancée and burn everything on the way was because Conrad was holding him and Yori was telling him to go to Blood Pledge Castle and get reinforcements. Wolfram took Yori's horse galloped to the castle.

"Alright, we'll split up and track heika down." Conrad said.

"No need for that Conrad. If you hold on for a moment-"

"We don't have a moment. The longer they have heika the longer they could-"

"Calm down! I promise that we will have Yuuri back before Wolfram could even get to Blood Pleadge Castle." Yori stated vehemently with a look of pure fire burning in his eyes.

Nodding Conrad calmed down and waited. What he didn't expect was Yori take off his band and transform it into a wand and having it rest in his palm. He heard the whispered "Point me Yuuri" and watched the wand spin pointing in a direction that had no trails to follow. Looking skeptically at Yori, he saw him reattaching his wand now band and closed his eyes. Confused, Conrad was going to ask him what he was doing, but stilled when he watched Yori grow, and fall to all fours, hands and feet shifting into talons and paws. What made Conrad gasp was the pure white wings the sprouted from his back.

Yori was magnificent! Still in awe he didn't notice Yori had moved till, he standing beside me nudging his shoulder to get his attention. Crouching down, he tilted his back trying to gesture for Conrad to get on.

Conrad must got the meaning as he asked, "Do you want me ride on you?"

Seeing a nod from the massive head, he stepped closer and swung his leg around and wrapped his arms around Yori's neck. Feeling Yori flap his wings once, he realized that he needed to shift his legs bit so he didn't constrict his movements.

"Ok Yori, I'm ready."

Feeling the head bob, Yori took off at run and pumped his wings taking them to the skies in the direction Yori's wand pointed them in.

Fifteen minutes later, Yori's sharp eyes caught sight of black hair tied to a tree trunk, with several others surrounding him arguing, about what he didn't know. Descending down a little way away, he landed and Conrad got off with a smile on his face. When Yori had returned to his normal self, Conrad hugged him and whispered, "Later when Heika isn't in danger, we have to go on another ride."

"You can ride me any time," he said with a wink. He loved it with Conrad blushed. Then the seriousness returned, "How should we do this? I can apparate us a good distance away from here closer to the castle, but how should we get Yuuri away?"

Not knowing the extent of Yori's powers, asked, "Could make me invisible? If you distract them then I could free him and then we can apparate," a small look at uncomfortable appeared.

"Don't worry Conrad, I'll make sure that I give us enough time so when apparate you'll have enough time to regain your senses."

"Ok"

Casting a disillusion spell on Conrad, he grab him a peck on lips and sent him off to Yuuri. Now what to do to with everyone else? Smirking he had the perfect plan. Focusing on the wind, he brought it up from a gentle breeze to roaring tornado with him in the center. Walking towards the bandits, he knew he had caught their attention. Seeing them watch him with horror and fascination in their eyes, he made green orbs appear making them look like eyes on the outside. Casting out stunners from the inside of the tornado making it seem like lightning was being spit forth. Once all the kidnappers were stunned, he killed his tornado back down to a gentle breeze then nothing. He started walking to Conrad and Yuuri.

When he left Yori, Conrad had no idea what he would. Reaching Yuuri he started to cut his ropes off, it was then that he noticed the tornado. Yuuri noticed as well as he started to struggle even more. But both stopped when they saw green eyes appear on the tornado and what seemed like lightning bolts hitting the attackers. Snapping out of their daze, they finished getting loose they quickly made their way back to the spot. Half way there the tornado disappeared and he saw Yori standing in the middle of what it used to be. Changing their direction to Yori.

"Holy Crap YORI!" Yelled Yuuri, "What was that?"

"Um a distraction?" blinked Yori.

"Why are you passed out?"

"Why would I be passed out brother?"

"After I use my marykou, I always pass out. The time in between is getting longer."

"This is after when the Maoh comes out right?"

"Yeah."

"It's probably because you haven't exercised your core, and I bet if you practiced using it more often rather than when you are just in trouble, I bet it would help."

"Right well, you are going to help."

Pulling his brother into a hug, he said, "No problem. All right here comes the fun part!"

Groaning Conrad wrapped his arms around Yori tightly and buried his head into his shoulder.

Chuckling, Yori apparated them three fourths of the way there. Luck it seemed was on their side because a moment later Wolfram and Gwendal appeared with a squad and a couple of extra horses.

Wolfram was frantic when he had reached the Castle yelling for Gwendal while he switched his horse and explained the situation. Gwendal growled and called for his troops. Not even 10 minutes, they were on their way.

So when Yuuri, Yori and Conrad appeared thirty minutes later in the middle of road. Gwendal and his troops stopped. While Wolfram leapt down and rushed to Yuuri, hugging him and calling him a wimp.

Yori just waved at Gwendal and called for a horse. Shaking his head Gwendal sent two horses over.

"Hey Conrad, will be able to ride alone or do you want to ride with me?"

"With you."

"Ok we'll have Gwendal and his men head back then we will head back."

Telling Gwendal to go on ahead and escort Yuuri back was difficult. He wanted to know what was wrong with Conrad. He just brushed it aside saying we wanted some along time. Not buying it but complying Gwendal lead them home.

When they were finally by themselves, Yori kissed Conrad, murmured sorry.

Helping Conrad up onto the horse first, then climbing up onto the horse next behind Conrad, he wrapped his one his arms around Conrad stroking that side, while the other grabbed the reins, signaled the horse to head back.

Conrad leaned his head back onto Yori's shoulder, making a note to ask him about the tornado at a later date.

AN – Geez Yuuri needs to learn not to jinx things lol. My thanks to you my wonderfully excellent reviewers: SeverusDmitri18, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, panda-ryuu-chan, kiiyouko, ashrk95.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Sev! What did you need?" Yori asked in his mirror. He had been getting changed for dinner when his mirror went off.

"Harry!" Severus Snape practically yelled

"Its Yori!" muttered Yori.

"Yori then, you need to get back right now!" Severus demanded.

"What why?" Harry asked startled. Severus hardly ever demands anything from except perfection when training.

"Dumbledore has announced that you have married Ginny Weasely and they have been trying to get into Gringotts, to get your money and have been trying to evict me from your property." Severus while looking calm now, had a slight panicky tone.

"I'll be there with in the day. Bye" He ended the mirror call and flew out of the room to the dining room, hoping Yuuri was there. He was. Good.

"Yuuri! I need to leave now!" Everyone looked up at Yori from their sits with confusion.

"Wha-" Yuuri started to say but was interrupted.

"No time for questions! Come on I'll apparate us, if you don't mind Conrad could you pick up Yuuri?"

"No problem Yori, but-" Conrad started but he too was interrupted.

"No time seriously, I love you Conrad. Here," he said thrusting a mirror into his hand, "This is a communicating mirror. Whenever you want to talk to me just say my name and I'll answer if I can. Don't worry if I don't get back to for a couple of days due to time flow between the two worlds." Grabbing Conrad he brought him into a heated kiss, before pulling back and whispering I love you. Then the twins were gone. While still dazed from the kiss, he started to walk to the stables.

Appearing at the temple, the two ran to the fountain and jumped in. Reappearing in the bathroom, Yori leapt out and told Yuuri to tell Conrad that he already misses him, and he was once again gone in pop, and Yuuri went back to Shin Makoku.

Miko came rushing into the bathroom, but seeing no one she was confused. She could have sworn that her boys were back.

Yori apparated straight to Potter Manor, appearing in his study, and scaring the crap out of Severus.

"Damnit Potter, give some warning you dunderhead!" Shouted the irate Potions Master.

"Sorry Sev, but I hurried to get here. How long did I take?"

"A couple of hours, I was expecting you tomorrow, not tonight."

"Well they have no right to try and boot you out!" Yori said furiously.

"I could have lasted another couple of days, Pot-Shibuya"

"Glad an old dog could learn a new trick" Yori replied cheekily.

"Brat."

"Git"

"Whatever Shibuya. What are you planning to do?"

"Well for one, sleep I apparated across the continent and two eat. Then tomorrow, I'm heading to Gringotts and the Ministry."

"POTTER YOU IRRESPONBLE FOOLISH GRYFINDOR! You could have depleted your core!"

Grinning sheepishly, "Yeah well I was worried for you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a hero!" cried Severus.

Another cheeky reply came, "But you need a companion! I've got the perfect one for you!"

"Ahhhhh! You insufferable brat!" he yelled before spinning and walking towards the door with his robes billowing.

"Oh yeah, Yozak would be perfect for him." He said aloud heading to the kitchen in search of food.

The next day…

"They still can't touch anything of mine correct?" Harry asked Ragnok.

"Correct nor can they force your hand."

"I need the necessary documentation to prove it as well as the bank statement showing that they forged my name and stole from me, and a copy of the heritage paper proving that I am Yori as well as the memories from the Potters about how I came to be under their possession."

"It will be done my lord."

A few hours later…

"Madam Bones, it's a pleasure to meet with you once again," he said while bowing and kissing her hand.

"You too Lord Potter-Black." Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones greeted.

"Please just call me Yori." Seeing her questioning look he told her about being stolen from his family and a brief overview of his life and that's one of the main reasons he was there.

"I see, so not only did Dumbledore steal an innocent child, he placed you in danger, fully knowing the your relatives hated magic? He proceeded to test you at every opportunity. Then to top it all of he was stealing from you and placed you into an unwilling blood marriage contract. But since then your blood has changed due to inheritance, its null and void. And he did this all under the Harry Potter, while your true name is Yori Shibuya since the Potter never changed your name nor blood adopted you. Correct?"

"Yes and all in one go, I'm impressed." Harry said nodding.

"Thank you, it's a skill. Do you have proof against these accusations?"

"But of course." Handing her a stack of papers and several vials containing memories.

Two hours later, Amelia was finished with all of the evidence; she was amazed at how far Dumbledore and the Weasely had fallen. Looking over at Har-Yori, she saw that he was having a conversation with someone on his mirror. He also looked like he was finishing up.

"Yes love, I'll contact you when this is all over and head back to Japan for Yuuri to come get me."

"I miss you too"

"Love you, kiss"

Once she saw Ha-Yori stow away his mirror, she said, "Well Harry, you have solid evidence against the Weasely and Dumbledore. I'll call for a trial straight away."

"Thank you."

Five hours later…

"What do you have to say for yourself Dumbledore?" Amelia questioned.

"It was all for the greater good." Dumbledore replied with a fake smile, while on the inside he was seething! How dare the good for nothing brat go against him. This was not supposed to happen. Perhaps he should have made the bind tighter on his demon power.

Amelia gestured and a dose of Severus's truth serum was administered. And the questioning began.

"So you stole an innocent babe for the greater good?"

"Yes"

"And after the Potters were killed you left him with magic hating muggles knowing that they would abuse him for the greater good?"

"Yes, he needed to be controlled." Shit

"You also saw fit to steal from an innocent child?"

"Yes, what does he need it for? He was supposed to be dead by now or married to Ginny Weasely then killed in accident." Widening his eyes, Dumbledore knew he had screwed himself royally.

"I've heard enough. What say ye Wizenmount(sp?)?"

"Guilty!"

"For the crimes you have committed against Yori Shibuya, you are to hand over all your assets and have your magic stripped from you and banned from all magical communities."

As soon as the last word left Amelia's mouth, Dumbledore had already summoned his wand was raging at Yori, "Why couldn't you have just been a good little weapon and died when you were supposed to! You were never supposed to be better than me." In rapid succession before anyone could blink, he cast three slicing hexes and a nerve burning curse at Yori before anyone could snap his wand.

"PREVIOUS PUNISHMENT NULLIFIED, HIS NEW PUNISHMENT IS TO RECEIVE THE KISS! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Scream Amelia.

Yori couldn't say that he was surprised by what Dumbledore admitted to but it still hurt that he was just a tool to meet the ends. What he didn't expect was for Dumbledore to attack him. Time slowed as he watched in horror as the hexes tore into his body at several major arteries. By the time the curse hit, time was no longer slow and he felt all of his nerves being on fire, he tried to roll to put out the fire he felt, but the more he moved the more it caused the slices to bleed out. He was crying out for Conrad repeatedly with tears streaming down faces. He hadn't felt this much in a longer time if ever.

Severus had known the old codger was manipulative, but to the extent he did to Har-Yori was cruel. He had been watching Dumbledore from the stands. So by the time he so him raise his wand, Severus was already shouting and trying to get to Yori. But Pandemonium broke out and Severus had to stun and fight his way to Yori. Seeing Yori bloody and bleeding was one thing, but to him rolling and screaming as well was another. He felt tears gathering around his eyes as he reached his side. Severus could identify his shrieks slightly better as the name Conrad was being screamed. Grabbing Yori's hand, he started to heal the wounds but Yori was thrashing too much and was causing them to just reopen. Grabbing his head he made Yori focus on him, "What hurts so much?"

"Burning, everythin…o…ire"

"Shit!" Casting the counter curse, Yori went limp, but was still awake. Then his magic did something wild and something that should have been impossible, he apparated them to Shin Makoku, landing right in the middle of the dinner table. Whispering Conrad's name once last time, his world went black, but not before hearing, a pained cry, "YORI!"

AN – hmm not a happy confrontation. Stupid Dumbledore couldn't go down quietly. Oh and when they were talking with the mirror it the same time, meaning 1 min = 1 min.

An ENORMUS THANK YOU to all who reviewed, I seriously mean it when I say you make my day! My review heros: Firehedgehog, 917brat, kiiyouko, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, SeverusDmitri18, and Haunt of twilight


	12. Chapter 12

After Yori had left, Conrad had been sulking, not that anyone but his family and Heika knew that though. He had been so used to seeing and talking and his favorite kissing him every day, that now that Yori was apart from him, he hated it. The sad thing is that it has only been a week so far. He had wanted to use the mirror and talk to him but it seemed urgent and he didn't want to interrupt. So he just sulked and trained his men like crazy. Then when Yori called he was so cheerful that people were happy that Conrad was back, unfortunately that cheerfulness didn't last the next day he was sulking again. Another week had passed and nothing was heard from Yori, except for Yuuri who said he felt an angriness that wasn't his own.

Later that night, when everyone was sitting down and eating dinner, something unexpected happened. Two men fell onto the table. One was bloody and pale and trembling and the other had tears and confusion on his face. It was already silent, but when the bloody man whispered Conrad, the silence was deafening. It was Yori. Conrad screamed and cried out "Yori" but by then he had fell unconscious. Something in Conrad broke. He had been upset and angry when Julia died, but what he felt for her versus Yori was unlike another, everything paled compared to Yori. It was like he was losing half of his soul and heart. As he gently gathered Yori into his arms, he cried into his love's hair. He felt and heard people moving around him, but all he was focused on his Yori. He vaguely heard people gasp and the other man with Yori started yell but sound like he was relieved and amazed. It was then that he noticed Yori's wounds were starting to heal on its own.

When all of the wounds were healed, he felt the man gently pry Yori from his arms and rearrange them so that he could start to pour something into his mouth. He knew that he should be worried that this man was a danger, but he had already learned that if Yori considered you a threat, one his magic would react shocking you and two he wouldn't let anybody that close if he was a danger to his loved ones.

When he heard the man speaking to him he didn't even realize that he was speaking in his native language.

"We need to get him to a bed." The man said.

"He sleeps with me in my-our room," Conrad answered.

"Are you Conrad?"

Startled he looked up at the man, saw black lanky hair and a hooked nose, he must Severus that Yori always talked about.

"Yes and you must be Severus."

It was Severus turn to be shocked. Pot-Shibuya talked about him? Idiot Gryffindor.

"Alright Conrad let's get him to your rooms." Getting a shaky nod, he wondered if he would be able to, but then Conrad stood with Yori in his arms and was walking away. Following him he saw how torn up he was, he tried to comfort him.

"You know that Ha-Yori has been in many situations like this and he has always prevailed. He is one stubborn Gryffindor. If he knows that he has loved one or people that need saving waiting for him, he will return." Shaking his head Severus just didn't do comfort, when he saw Conrad look even more sad.

Trying again, he said, "I don't know if he has told you or not, but Yori is the Master of Death."

Seeing Conrad abruptly stop and look at him, Severus continued, "Lets get to your room and I will tell you about it, very few know about it and from the looks of it, you two are meant to be."

Getting nod, they walked in silence. When they entered the room, Severus noticed how neat and tidy it was, as well as Spartan, very few knick knacks cluttered the room. There was a shelf that had some books that looked like Yori's and a couple of pictures of them were scattered. Looking over to the bed, Severus watched as Conrad ever so gently stripped Yori out of his clothes and brushed a kiss against his lips. A moment later Conrad had stood and was pouring some water from a pitcher, and grabbed a washcloth. He went back to Yori and was gently washing away the blood. Seeing as now would be a good as any other time, he began telling him about Yori being the Master of Death.

"So Yori can't die?" Conrad asked.

"Well technically he can, he just gets to come back to life. And if I know him, he will joke about it and grumble about what a pain dying can be," he answered with a soft chuckle.

"I take it this has happened before?" Conrad inquired softly while he was running his fingers through the wild hair.

"Oh yes, ever since he defeated the Dark Lord. But even before that he was always having near-death experiences. He has some crazy luck."

"So you get used to it?"

"Good Merlin no! Every time it happens, your heart still stops and you still cry and still pray like crazy asking the deities to let him live and come back to us."

"So he wasn't joking that you have had to save him more times than I have had to with Yuuri."

"I've been saving him since he was 11. And every year at least two or three times."

Chuckling softly, "I think I got the easier twin. Yuuri just gets kidnapped."

"Yeah Yori has made my life difficult but he has been worth it. He was one of the few people to see me for who I am, not the mask I display."

A silence descended as they watched Yori sleep. Sometime later Severus left to search out Yuuri, Yori's twin.

Conrad kept a constant watch over his love, whispering and telling him what he did while he was gone and how much he missed and loved him.

A day had passed and still no change in either of them, except for when Conrad fell asleep.

Two days had passed and still no difference.

Three days had passed and his family was starting to worry about Conrad as well.

Five days had passed and when Severus came to check in on them like did every day, Conrad asked, "How long till he wakes up?"

"I don't know. He pretty much depleted all of his magic and those wounds were pretty serious."

"…"

"Why don't you go bath real quick." Seeing the protest, he said "If you don't take care of yourself, how will you take care of Yori?" Seeing the defeated look he knew he won.

Once Conrad left, Severus sat near Yori and told him, "You need to wake up Yori, you tearing apart that young man of yours. I have never seen such loving devotion. But you deserve it."

Still no change, sighing Severus stood up to his full height and put his teacher mask on and said, "Very well Potter, you have two more days before I do something drastic. So just wake up you DUNDERHEAD!"

Two minutes later, Conrad returned and Severus left.

It was the next day when Conrad was telling him about the future they could have, since they he ran out of things to talk about.

"We could have a couple of kids and they would play with their cousins if Wolfram and Yuuri ever get a move on. They would be the best warriors or scholars. They would be loved and you would be loved. We could travel. We would have our own family to love and cherish, but even if that isn't what you want, you are my world and as long as I have you, I can keep going. Please just come back to me. I need you." And with that last sentence, his voice broke.

A minute later he felt Yori's hand twitch in his own, looking towards Yori face he saw a grimace of pain cross then a deep breath followed. His eyes scrunch then one opened then closed again. It was a few seconds later when both slowly opened looking around trying to get his bearings. He turned his head to his left and saw Conrad.

Conrad was happy and relieved that tears slipped down his face.

Yori frown, his love should never have to cry. He tried to lift his arm, but it felt dead. Gathering his strength he tried again. He was successful. He moved it to Conrad's face, cupping his cheek. He started to speak, but all that came out was a rasp.

Realization dawn in Conrad's eyes and he went to get a glass of water. Once his parched throat was soothed, he asked, "how long?"

"Today is the 6th day." Conrad answered so relieved that Yori came back to him.

"Wow that has been one of the shortest times in a year," he tried to joke, but stopped when he saw his loves eyes darken.

"Um, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to worry you. And it wasn't like planned this." He stopped to get another drink of water. That's why it click that he was in their room at Shin Makoku.

"Um Conrad? How did I get here?" He hoped that his magic hadn't gone funky and that Yuuri came and got him.

"You fell out of the air on to the dinner table bloody and barely alive." Conrad whispered tears gathering once again.

Closing his eyes, he knew exactly what happened. He wanted and needed Conrad. He had figured out a while ago that they were soul mates. So his magic took across dimensions just to be near him. He never wanted Conrad to ever see him like that.

"I'm so sorry Conrad. I never wanted you to see me in that state." He reached out and pulled Conrad into his arms.

Conrad went without resisting, collapse on his love, hugging and holding him. "don't leave me."

Closing his eyes and bringing Conrad closer, he whispered, "Never. Nothing could keep me away. Not even death can keep me away."

AN – Yay! Yori made it! And Conrad knows his biggest secret!

A HUGE Thank You to my rockstar reviewers! candinaru25, 917brat, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, kiiyouko, and SeverusDmitri18


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Rating went up to M. Enjoy.

As Conrad was laying in his love's arm, happy that Yori had returned to him, and still shocked and scared of losing him that he need the confirmation and love from his boyfriend. He needed to be with Yori. Twisting in Yori's arms, he pressed small kisses down his chest, trailing down to his stiffening member, licking up the side before engulfing the head, and taking more slowly in.

Yori was having such a sexy dream of Conrad going down on him. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized it wasn't a dream and pulled him so he could kiss his loving and oh so sexy boyfriend. Feeling their lengths rub and grind each other was amazing. It would better without his love's underwear though. Waving a hand, the offending garment was vanished and oh it was so much better! Moaning he let his hands travel down to the firm buttocks and grasped them pulling Conrad against himself harder. Hearing Conrad moan made his cock jump. He wanted to make love to him so bad. Pulling away from the heated kiss Yori look into Conrad's eyes, he saw the love, devotion, and fear of losing him again. He sat up so Conrad was in his lap, his eyes never leaving those warm brown eyes, his pulled back and smack Conrad on the cheek.

Conrad felt his eyes water, when he felt the stinging slap. Yori proposed to him through his demon heritage. He knew Yori knew that's what a slap meant.

Whispering, "Are you positive you want to marry me Yori? I'm just a soldier. I don't really have anything to offer you beside my sword, heart, soul and love."

Bringing his hands cup Conrad's face, he gently brushed a kiss to his lips and thumbed away the loose tear that fell, "Yes, I'm sure. That's all I want from you is you. I have enough riches, and I'm not royalty."

"You are a Lord though," Conrad whispered.

"And threw marriage to me so are you. I love you and I want you forever."

"Then yes." With eyes swimming in tears he leaned forward and crashed his lips to Yori's. Whispering against his lips, "Make love to me" He saw a flash in Yori's eyes and the next he knew his beneath Yori with him licking and biting him. Then he felt wet fingers probing his entrance. As he was being stretched, Conrad wrapped his arms around Yori's neck, moaning his fiancée hit the spot. When the fingers were removed he whimpered until he felt a larger tip press against his hole.

As Yori entered his love, he groaned, he fiancée was so tight. Starting off slow and gentle, he kissed Conrad with all the love he had from him. When he felt him relaxed and start to move with him, Yori started to thrust harder and faster. He heard Conrad gasp; he knew he found that spot. Angling so he would hit it continuously, after a few more thrusts he felt Conrad cumming as he tighten around him, Yori wasn't far behind.

Collapsing unto Conrad, he peppered his neck with gentle kisses as they came down. "Merlin I love you Conrad. You are amazing."

Still panting, Conrad answered, "You were as well. And I love you too."

Pulling out, Yori saw Conrad wince, immediately worried he asked, "Are you ok love? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't hurt me worry wart, just a sore."

"You know you will have to repay the pleasure sometime." Yori stated as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"It'll be my pleasure Yori. But not right now, I'm rather sleepy." Snuggling into his fiancée's warm chest.

Kissing his forehead, Yori said, "Sleep my love. When you wake up we'll go greet the others and eat"

" mmm'kay" was the sleepy reply. And Yori fell asleep as well.

A little while later…

"Damn brat, still hasn't woke up" Severus grumbled as he made his way to Yori's and Conrad's room. Nearing the door he felt some magic up. He knew then that Yori had awoken and hadn't told anyone.

Approaching the door, he opened it mouth already forming a reprimand, but left when he saw the two men curling around each other looking very relaxed and the room smelled of sex. Closing the door, turned back the way he came, muttering about, "dunderheads who don't the decency to warn people".

Not watching where he was going he ran into Yozak.

"Hey there Severus! Were you coming from checking on Yori?" Yozak asked walking with Severus as he continued down the corridor.

"Yes, and he is wake and fine," Severus answered glancing at the handsome red- head, quickly looking away before Yozak would see the small blush. Unfortunately for Severus, Yozak saw the blush.

"Shouldn't we go get the others?" Yozak asked smiling.

"No, it would be better if we waited for them to come see us." Severus's blush spreading.

"Oh? And why is that?" Yozak asked curiously.

"They had been activate very recently and sleeping it off," Severus replied.

"Go Yori! Conrad needed it. So what are you planning on doing till they are ready?"

"Going back to the library to do more research on this kingdom."

"Would you like some company?"

Blushing slightly Severus answered with a nod.

AN – sorry this one was so short, and that it took a while to update, I had slight writers block and a review slightly brought me down. But anyways I'm back with ideas! So never fear!

Thank you to my faithful reviewers and their awesome support! My hero reviewers: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Haunt of twilight, Firehedgehog, kiiyouko, 917brat, SeverusDmitri18, and xoxh3l3nxox. Seriously you guys make this story happen!


End file.
